Dame Paz
by Kosiumi
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si un Strigoi, muy antiguo, reencontrara en Rose a la mujer que un día amo? Y si esta despertara luego de casi morir, por salvar a lissa, y tuviera que fingir para mantenerse con vida. ¿Qué pasaría si despertase en las manos de alguien que no es Dimitri?¿Y que estaría dispuesto a hacer Dimitri por recuperarla de las manos de un Strigoi, algo especial?
1. Introduccion

_**Dame Paz**_

_**En presencia de Dios comprendí por fin cómo mi amor nos libraría a todos del poder de las tinieblas. Nuestro amor es más fuerte que la muerte.**_

Rose se encontraba cumpliendo su trabajo, trasladando a la Reina Dragomir, cuando un grupo de Strigoi ataco el aeropuerto. Recién había terminado de caer el sol, las barreras habían sido rotas por los guardias propios de aeropuerto y los guardianes habían echo todo lo posible por poner a salvo a la reina. Sin embargo un Strigoi había logrado alcanzar el helicóptero, en el que habían evacuado de urgencia a la reina, y su guardiana había arriesgado su vida para salvarla… Poniendo el riesgo la suya.

_**- ¡Daría mi última gota de sangre para salvarla!**_

-NOOOOOOOOO, ROSE- La desesperación y el miedo se podían sentir y ver en aquel grito desgarrador de la reina.

Rose luchaba por liberarse del agarre del Strigoi, pero cuando esta trato de agarrar la estaca de repuesto de su bota, el maligno muerto tomo su mano y clavo sus afilados colmillos en el brazo de esta.

-ROZA- la voz imponente y al mismo tiempo destruida de su camarada se pudo escuchar en todo el cielo. Este trato de tomar a rose, pero fue muy tarde, el efecto de las endorfinas en esta fue suficiente para aflojar el agarre.

El cuerpo agonizante y destruido de Rose se vio caer, mientras aun luchaba por acabar con aquel muerto en vida, que la había arrastrado en su caída.

_**Espérame, aunque la muerte se interponga, nada impedirá que regrese a tu lado. **_

"Roza" Era la ultima palabra que recordaba, era lo único que tenia, que aun conservaba de su pasado. Esa palabra y un acento ruso especial.

Dos cuerpos tendidos en el suelo rocoso de la montaña, uno muerto y otro agonizante.

-Es Nathan…y esta muerto-dijo asombrado un Strigoi alto y rubio

-Pero la Dhampir sigue viva-aclaro cuando, como si se tratara de una basura, la empujo al suelo, sacándola de encima de Nathan.

-Seguro cayeron de algún lado, por como esta clavada la estaca en Nathan, esta se afirmo con el golpe y el peso de la guardiana.

-sisisis eso ya no importa, esta muerto-dijo con indiferencia –Pero ella no y la verdad es que su sangre parece apetitosa-sonrió maliciosamente.

-No si Nathan la quería por algo será- sonrió- Tal vez logremos protección si se la llevamos al Conde, después de todo este era el vasallo y mano derecha.-aclaro.

_**¿Cree en el destino? ¿Que incluso los poderes del tiempo pueden alterarse por un solo propósito?, ¿Que el hombre más afortunado que pisa esta tierra es aquél que encuentra… el amor verdadero?**_

-Creí haber prohibido su entrada a mi territorio- la voz autoritaria resonó en todo el salón del castillo-

-Traemos el cuerpo de Nathan-señalo, tirando el cuerpo muerto del Strigoi, frente a las sombras donde se ocultaba el conde.

-Nathan-se escucho casi sin voz, desde las sombras.

-Y también a su asesina-sonrió triunfante.

El Strigoi castaño que cargaba el cuerpo dormido de la Dhampir se acerco con cautela a la sombra.

De los oscuro de las sombras tenebrosas, salió un Strigoi alto e imponente.

-Ella asesino a Nathan-con cautela se acerco al cuerpo y con su mano corrió los mechones marrones que cubrían el rostro de Rose.

-Nooo- soltó y con su respiración agitada retrocedió unos pasos mirándose la mano con la que había recogido los mechones.-Elizabeth –susurro y recomponiendo algo de su semblante imponente avanzo nuevamente hacia Rose.- Yo me encargare-aclaro

Un sirviente de este quiso acercarse a la joven, para tomarla y ayudarlo al Conde.

-NO- negó autoritario interponiéndose- Tu encárgate de escoltar a los Jóvenes…-los miro- que ahora gozaran de la protección de mis tierras-aclaro y con sus propias manos y como si se tratara de la cosa mas delicada del mundo, tomo a Rose en sus brazos y le acaricio su rostro.

-Dimitri…- soltó en un suspiro la inconsciente Rose.

-Tranquila ahora estas conmigo-susurro el conde y se la llevo a las sombras.

_**Prefiero haber llegado tarde para conquistar su corazón que llegar a tiempo para enamorar a cualquier otra mujer del mundo.**_

-Solo yo estaré siempre a tu lado por la eternidad-exclamo Lucy empujando a Rose contra una de las columnas del salón.-Yo a ti señor me entregado-aclaro acercándose al conde- ¿Ella que te da?- señalo-Tu me prometiste ser tu reina-tomo de la camisa al conde, enojada.

-No sigas mas-la alejo de el bruscamente y se encamino a Rose.

-No me puedes ahora traicionar-le grito-Debes destruirla, debes acabarla-articulo casi gritando, mientras en un intento de detener al Conde se abalanzaba sobre su espalda.

-¿Cómo osas tú ordenar?-la tomo del cuello y la elevo unos centímetros del suelo-¡A tu tumba vuelve y no te atrevas nunca a desafiar ,mis poderes porque si lo haces, a ti te destruirá.-la tiro golpeándola contra una pared, como si de un papel se tratara.

-Ella no te ama y no te desea- le manifestó impotente desde el suelo.

-Eso es algo que por verse esta-sonrió malicioso y tomo a Rose en brazos llevándosela.

-¡Tu final será, tu ruina ella será!¡ A ti te destruirá! –le grito antes de perderlo en las sombras y hundirse en sollozos.

_**¿Qué sentido tiene la inmortalidad si no estas a mi lado?**_


	2. 1-Mi pequeña flor

_**Capitulo 1**_

Transilvania nunca antes había estado mas tétrica, oscura y apagada como lo estaba. La lluvia no cesaba y las oscuras nubes no dejaban ni filtrarse el mínimo rayo de luz. Las noticias sobre el atentado a la reina y la desaparición de su guardiana, la famosísima Rose Hataway, no habían tardado en llegar a la Corte.

Lissa no se encontraba mejor que el día, su cara se encontraba mas pálida de lo común, sus ojos estaban de un color rojo de tanto llorar, y tenía los labios a carne viva de mordérselos todo el camino. No reaccionaba, se encontraba sentada ya hacia media hora en la misma posición en que le había dejado Dimitri, luego de haber tenido que sostenerla todo el viaje para que no se tirara del helicóptero. Por otro lado Dimitri no dejaba leer sus sentimientos, su semblante era el típico de un guardián que hubiera perdido a un compañero en batalla, pero por dentro estaba destrozado. Lo único que lo había mantenido cuerdo y no había dejado que se tirase tras rose, había sido el motivo por el cual estaba había arriesgado su vida, Lissa. Ella se había puesto en riesgo por salvarla y si el la hubiese abandonado solo por salvarla a ella, nunca se lo hubiese perdonado. Había otra razón que aun lo mantenía respirando, encontrar a rose, el sabia que ella estaba viva.

El Helicóptero aterrizaba en la pista privada de la Corte. Los guardianes se encontraban situados como de costumbre alrededor de la pista, sin prestar la mínima atención a la lluvia torrencial, sin embargo había una comitiva bajo paraguas esperando a la Reina. Chistian, Jill, Eddie, y la más Importante Janine, esperaban bajo el refugio de sus paraguas.

-Reina llegamos a la Corte-le anuncio Dimitri

Pero Lissa no reaccionaba, solo había atinado a mirarlo en volver a bajar la vista, como si no le hubiera prestado la mas mínima atención.

-Lissa-susurro y acercándose mas la tomo del brazo con una mano y paso la otra por su cintura ayudándola a pararse – vamos- volvió a decir con un tono suave y la ayudo a bajar del avión.

Chistian que noto enseguida el estado de Lissa, salió corriendo en su ayuda, tirando a un lado su paraguas y abalanzándose en la lluvia a su encuentro.

-Lissa – le susurro cuando la abrazo.-Tranquila estoy aquí contigo, todo estará bien ya veras, la encontraremos… – comenzó a susurrarle mientras acaricia su lacio cabello en un intento por consolarla.

Dimitri le cedió espacio a ambos y viendo que Lissa ya estaba en brazos de quien la ayudase, dirigió su mirada a Janine. Esta lo miro intrigada y desconcertada, como si hubiera estado tratando de convencer de que lo que había escuchado no era verdad, de que su hija no había desaparecido o aun peor muerto. Pero Dimitri no podía mentirle y con una leve negación de cabeza dio a entender todo. Janine parecía haber recibido el peor golpe de su vida, le habían arrancado a su pequeña flor, volvió a su pose de guardián y se retiro rápidamente. Aun faltaba informarle a Abe

...

Situado cerca de Braşov en Transilvania, se levantaba el Castillo de Bram, una fortaleza para los Strigoi y la ultima guarida que quedaba en pie, la única que aun no había sido destruida o pisada nunca por los Moroi y Dhampir…..al menos hasta ahora. Porque esa fortaleza impenetrable, acaba de ser traspasada, y había ocurrida bajo el consentimiento de su monarca.

_**El Conde Dracula**_

Por los pasillos del gran castillo, iluminados solo por antorchas, la sombra del Conde deambulaba hacia las torres más altas.

« Una vez yo tuve amor, tanto tiempo en mi pasó. ¿Y acaso de nuevo he de sentir esa misma sensación que mi cuerpo había olvidado?» pensaba para si mismo el Conde. Mientras que con su gran porte se apoyaba sobre sus manos en las barandas de los pasillos que daban al Patio central.

« ¡Era mi pequeña flor!¡Para ella yo era un Dios! » elevo su cabeza, obteniendo así una mejor vista del cielo gris y nublado que se estaba formando. «¡Logró ensañarme el sabor de un beso y el calor de enredarme en sus caricias! » Y colocando sus manos en su pecho replico bajando la cabeza como apenado « ¡Y fui yo quien un día la quebró, quien su alma condenó, no pude contener esta pasión de querer poseer también su ser y no tuve compasión y así yo marchité a la que amé!» Como si toda la culpa del mundo callera sobre el, giro sobre sus pasos, tomo aliento y avanzo hacia la puerta que estaba frente a el. Con el mayor de los cuidados, y para hacer el menor ruido, abrió la puerta lentamente y entro a la habitación donde yacía Rose, aun dormida.

La habitación era tal vez la más iluminada de todas, poseía un candelabro de lo más hermoso, y todas las velas se hallaban encendidas. Una cama de dos plazas con cortinas en cada lado, se imponía en el medio de la habitación y sobre ella el cuerpo inconsciente de Rose. Esta había sido cambiada por un vestido de tela blanca, que le había sido colocado por una de la sirvientas mas reservadas..( cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=26589792).

El Conde con una lentitud palpable se había colocado a un lado de la cama donde yacía Rose. « Hoy de nuevo veo una flor, ¿será acaso aquel amor?... » .Con suma delicadeza acerco su mano al rostro de esta, acariciándolo como si de porcelana se tratara. -¿Quién eres de dónde es que tú vienes? ¿Qué magia te ha creado? ¿Por qué te he reencontrado?- susurro acercándose al oído de esta.- Donde estés, allí estaré; donde sueñes, soñaré.-Con gran cuidado de acomodo a su lado y colocando su cabeza entre el cuello y los hombros de esta, llevo su otra mano a acariciar la otra mejilla de Rose.- ¡Es claro no ves que hemos logrado eternamente amarnos el tiempo no ha pasado!¡Tú y yo!-volvió a susurrarle, esta vez como si de una canción de cuna se tratase, prosiguió-¿Quién nos puede separar?¿Quién se atreve a desafiar?-deslizando su manos por los brazos de esta, la tomo con fuerza y se estrujo mas a su cuerpo.-¡La fuerza que hay en mí ahora que estás junto a mí, por los siglos te tendré! ¡Nada me ha de detener te pido espérame que voy a ti!-levanto su rostro y depositando un leve beso en la mejilla de esta, volvió a acurrucarse en la anterior posición.

_**¡Y por fin sólo para mí serás!**_

* * *

><p><em>Espero les haya gustado mucho la historia, perdón que sea tan corto, pero hubo un pequeño percance… La anterior semana pensaba subir el funde, pero tuve un 15 y al otro día clases de sociología, preparar mi disfraz para la Zombie Walk y las cosas para los 50 de mis abuelos. Y como para coronar el día, me lesione la mano derecha, por lo tanto la tengo vendada y casi imposible de mover. PEEEERO, así y todo escribí, porque no quiero defraudarlos y porque este finde mis abuelos cumple 50 años de casados y por lo tanto me será imposible subir.<em>

_Espero verlas el próximo martes y muchas gracias a lolipop2698 por su mensajes y apoyo y a Andrea x3 y Euda15._


	3. 2-Recuerdos de una Carta

La historia es mía, pero los personajes son exclusivamente de Richelle Mead, Vampire Academy.

Esta historia puede contener spoiler de toda la saga de Vampire Academy y alguna que otra indirecta de Bloodlines.

Cabe aclarar que soy muy fan de el Musical de Dracula por lo tanto esta historia tiene mucha influencia de su parte y hay varias líneas que son parte de las letra de la misma obra.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo2 <strong>_

Ya casi terminaba el día Moroi(nuestra noche), y el cielo se iluminaba simplemente por los relámpagos. No cesaba de llover.

Dimitri se encontraba destruido y su alrededor lo demostraba. La habitación que hasta ahora había compartido con Rose, se encontraba totalmente revuelta, y había rastro de vidrios pertenecientes al espejo, floreros y algún que otro adorno que había sufrido la furia de Dimitri. Este ahora se encontraba juntando alguna que otra ropa, y dos estacas de repuestos, entre ella la de Rose. Lissa lo había echo llamar unas horas antes y le había suplicado que buscase a Rose.

Dimitri se encontraba guardando un diario cuando de repente, un sobre se resbalo de las últimas páginas, cayendo sobre la cama. Lo tomo en su manos, con curiosidad y sintió estremecerse cuando leyó que provenía de Rusia. El conocía de antemano, lo que se hallaba escrito en esa carta. Días antes del infortunio, Rose se la había entregado y le había jurado amor eterno.

Flashback ...

.: Dimitri :.

El sol ya se encontraba cayendo en el horizonte, cuando sintió a su lado, que Rose comenzaba a despertar.

-¿Ya estas despierta Bella Durmiente?-sonreí mientras me acomodaba mi cabeza sobre la palma de la mano y mi codo me mantenía sobre la cama, tomando una mejor vista de Roza.

-mmmm Siempre vas a despertarme así-se desperezo, para luego brindarme una de sus cálidas-sonrisas.

-Tal vez te llamaría de otra manera se aceptaras ser mi esposa- la provoque- No se, tal vez podría usar, "Mi amor" o "Mi hermosas esposa"-sonreí pícaro al ver como Rose ponía en blanco sus ojos.

-De verdad eres persistente Camarada ¿eh?-sonrió negando con la cabeza-Pero estas muuuuuy lejos de ganar-admitió como si estuviera retándome para luego darse vuelta.

Había estado insistiendo en el matrimonio ya hace varios meses, y mas cuando fuimos a ver a mi familia. Mi abuela había "visto" , una boda, y claro eso era una excusa mas para mis argumento. Pero la verdad detrás de todo, era que también estaba algo inseguro, de que Rose no aceptase. Ella había estado siempre negándose a pensar en el matrimonio, o al menos, no hasta que tuviera un dos por delante y eso ya había pasado hace dos mese atrás. Sin embargo ella seguía negándose y aunque estaba seguro que me amaba, también me encontraba algo inseguro de que algún día ya no me amara y se diera cuenta de monstruo que fui. Ella había visto el daño que había causado como Strigoi y hasta había sido victima de el. Y aunque me digiera y perjurara que ella había perdonado todo lo que le hice, en mí aun existía la inseguridad de que un día se levantara y simplemente ya no me amara, que me temiera. Y obviamente tras mi silencio ella había volteado a verme y descubierto mis pensamientos.

-Tienes que dejar de atormentarte con eso Dimitri-cuando había pronunciado mi nombre, había recién podido notar la seriedad en su rostro.- Yo te amo, y eso nada ni nadie lo va a cambiar.-aseguro. Se levanto de la cama y yo la seguí con la mirada. Abrió uno de los cajones del ropero y saco una caja, volvió a sentarse en la cama a mi lado y dando un suspiro saco de ella un sobre.

-La tengo para recordarme que el hombre con el que despierto cada mañana, no es el mismo que escribió esta carta-tomo aire y siguió tomando entre sus manos mi rostro y obligándome a que la mirase- No importa cuanto se parezcan, ese el de la carta, no eras tu-sonrió comprensiva.

Con cuidado me separe un poco de ella y abrí la carta, era una de las ultima que le había enviado, la que se suponía le habría llegado antes de su prueba para convertirse en guardiana.

Fin de Flashback ...

Dimitri sintió su pecho presionarse y un nudo en la garganta se formo cuando leyó una de las líneas que contenía la carta.

"**No hay lugar en el mundo donde puedas ocultarte de mi"**

...

Rose comenzaba a despertar. Sus dolores aun seguían persistiendo y cuando quiso sentarse para tomar conciencia de donde se encontraba, se percato de ellos. Totalmente confundida volvió a acostarse y tratando de ver en la penumbra que reinaba pudo notar algo que la sobresalto. Ese no era su cuarto, no al menos el de la Academia. Cuando se observo a ella misma, noto que tampoco llevaba ni el uniforme de entrenamiento o el mismo de la Academia. Sin duda no estaba en ella, pero si no estaba hay, ¿Dónde se encontraba?. Con mucho esfuerzo se logro sentar en la cama, dirigió su mirada por todo el cuarto, sin duda no era el de San Vladimir. ¿Pero donde estaba? ¿Dónde estaba Lissa?¿Porque no recordaba como había llegado allí?. Sentía que su cabeza estaba por estallar, las nauseas empezaban a aparecer y cada vez se volvían mas fuerte. No sabia el porque, pero por simple intuición sabia que tenia que escapar, estaba en peligro. Lo presentía.

La habitación estaba bastante oscura y solo había dos candelabros encendidos. Con mucho esfuerzo se paro de la cama, las nauseas empeoraban, pero un instinto de supervivencia la hizo moverse hacia el candelabro, lo tomo en sus manos y decidió dirigirse a la puerta. No tenia conciencia si era de día o noche, las ventanas estaban muy bien cubiertas, y no era lo más importante. Con gran esfuerzo llego a la puerta, pero cuando su mano se quiso posar en la manija esta simplemente se giro, con torpeza retrocedieron unos pasos y cuando la puerta se abrió estuvo a punto de desmayarse. El dolor de cabeza leve que tenia hace unos momento se disparo al máximo, las nauseas hicieron revolver su estomago al punto de pensar que se le saldrían las tripas, pero comparado con la sorpresa que se había llevado al ver la figura frente a ella, aquellos síntomas eran mínimos.

Ojos rojos, dos ojos rojos la miraban, la observaban con la mayor sorpresa. Rose no podía pensar en nada mas que en esos ojos. Sabía muy bien lo que esos ojos significaban, la muerte, su fin, la pesadilla mas terrible que se habría imaginado se encontraba ahora frente a ella, observándola.

-Elizabeth, despertaste-sonrió y sus ojos reflejaron el mas grande gozo de amor.-Estas conmigo- estiro sus brazos y avanzo hacia ella, haciendo ademan de abrazarla.

-¡Aléjate!- Grito y con su cordura puesta en casilla, su mente abrió como si de un archivo se tratase mil técnicas de defensa y ataque. Y Actuó.

Enseguida trato de golpearlo con lo primero que tenía, en este caso el candelabro, pero los reflejos rápidos de Strigoi le impidieron siquiera rosarlo. El Conde con la mayor sencillez tomo el candelabro en sus manos y se lo arrebato de un saque.

-Elizabeth, mírame soy yo, tu amado.-señalo su rostro.

Rose no espero ni un minuto mas y trato de atacarlo, pero sin importar cuanto esfuerzo le pusiese el Strigoi seguía evitando sus golpes, lo raro es que tampoco la atacaba, solo la evitaba. Los Strigoi eran vampiros muertos, antinaturales, seres diabólicos de la oscuridad, sin sentimiento alguno y que solo se fascinaban por una cosa… LA SANGRE. ¿Entonces este porque no la atacaba?.

-Elizabeth…-repetía una y otra vez el conde tratando de tranquilizarla.- ¡BASTA!- su voz resonó en toda la pieza y por un minuto paralizo los ataques de rose, este no lo desaprovecho y con rápidos reflejos la tomo de los hombros y la estampo contra una de la paredes.-Ya basta, es inútil, que no ves que soy yo, tu preciado amor- le grito con ferocidad.

Rose se congelo, no reaccionaba, sus piernas estaban a punto de fallarle. Iba a desmayarse, de un momento a otro caería y ya no tendría escapatoria, tenia que huir. Sin embargo no podía, estaba presa del pánico, del terror. El Strigoi le gritaba y ella podía observar a través de esos ojos rojos de sangre, la ira, el odio y algo mas… ¿podría eso ser amor?¿comprensión, acaso?.

El conde diviso en su mirada el miedo, pudo notar que de esa manera no lograría nada, la estaba asustando. ¿Pero porque? ¿Por qué ella le tendría miedo a el?, si un día ella misma juro que el era diferente que no era un monstruo. Ella le había jurado amor, porque ahora le escapaba de esta manera, cuando en un tiempo ella misma corría a sus brazos.

-Elizabeth…- la llamo con ternura-¿Es que acaso no me recuerdas?. Soy yo, el que un día dejaste, con la promesa de una cura. Al que un día abandonaste, y por ti quedo esperando. Soy yo El Conde Dracula, del que te enamoraste perdidamente, estado vivo, el que seguiste amando estando muerto. ¿Por qué ahora no lo haces?-llevo una de sus manos al rostro de Rose, para poder acariciarla, sin embargo esta de lo corrió.-¿Por qué me tienes miedo?- pregunto incrédulo, confundido, herido.

-Tú eres un Strigoi-digo como si fuera la cosa mas obvia. No sabia el porque, pero sentía que ya había pasado por algo parecido, y sabia que pelear tal vez no era la forma correcta de mantenerse con vida en este momento. Estaba adolorida por todas partes, su cabeza latía a mil y su estomago no dejaba de revolverse. En este punto pelear solo tomaría mas bajas. Tenía que recuperar mis fuerzas y planear exactamente como escapar…si vivía tanto, claro. Su instinto le dictaba como actuar y su mente solo le repetía que esto ya había pasado, que tendría que fingir.- ¿Por qué no habría de tenerte miedo?- expreso, tal vez lograra algo de información.

-Porque soy yo, Dracula, ¿Es que acaso no me recuerdas?-la miro confundido y aflojo su agarre solo un poco.

-No-negó, no sabia que hacer o decir, el había aflojado su agarre eso era algo.- Tu, ¿tu me mataras?- era una pregunta estúpida, para hacerle a alguien que se alimentaba de la sangre.

-¡Por dios Elizabeth que cosas dices!-la miro sorprendido- Yo nunca podría hacerte daño-nuevamente volvió a extender su mano para acariciar su rostro.

Rose se paralizo, si volvió a esquivarlo tal vez se enfadase mas. Tenia que probar todas las probabilidades y la voz con la que había dicho lo ultimo sonaba a todo menos mentira. Dejo que la mano del Conde acariciara su rostro y el frio la sorprendió. La fría mano, que recorrió la mejilla ardiente de esta, choco. Se sintió el contraste que se genero. No sabía porque en algún rincón de su corazón, este dio un vuelco. Un sentimiento de seguridad la invadió, como si ya lo hubiese conocido antes, como si ya hubiese vivido ese contraste antes. Por primera vez se percato de que sentía que había cosas que no recordaba. La mano volvió a pasar por su rostro nuevamente y esta vez recogió un mecho y lo enrollo en sus dedos, como jugando. «El esta muerto, tu estas viva Rose, mira sus ojos. Hay sangre, muerte, algo oscuro en ellos. Recuerda tu entrenamiento » Comenzó a repetirse aquello, no sabia si como un consuelo o simplemente para no pensar en esos ojos que la miraban.

-No, no recuerdo nada, siento un vacio- le afirmo. Y se pregunto « ¿Por qué confías en el? »

El la estaba estudiando fijamente, como si sus ojos pudieran ver atreves de ella. Casi…Casi! … parecía como si ella lo hubiera cautivado de la misma manera que ella se estaba cautivando de el. Eso era imposible, sin embargo. Los Strigoi no poseen ese tipo de emociones, además, ella sentía aun esa familiaridad de a ver ya vivido esto.

-Es eso entonces-soltó su agarre sobre ella y se separo unos pasos.-No me recuerdas. ¡Claro!. Ellos te hicieron algo, seguro quisieron alejarte de mí y tú encontraste la forma de volver a mi-sonrió y se alejo sentándose en la cama.

Rose logro volver a controlar su respiración y soltó un aliento al ver que el se había alejado. «El se alejo, sigue así y tal vez te deje sola lo suficiente como para que escapes » se dijo así misma, pero sin quitarle la vista, tenia que estar alerta. Se quedo donde estaba, pegada a la pared, aun había cosas que no le cerraban. ¿Por qué no la había matado?¿Porque la tenia encerrada?. Sin embargo cuando sonrió se paralizo, la sonrisa había dejado ver lo que mas miedo le daba, los colmillos.

-Seguro en unos días podrás recordar todo-se levanto y imponentemente se acerco a Rose- Tranquila volverás a mi y por fin estaremos juntos para siempre-deposito un casto beso en la frente de esta y con la misma velocidad con la que entro se fue.

Rose quedo paralizada, apoyada sobre la pared, ya no tenia fuerzas. El era un Strigoi, sin embargo, no se comportaba como tal. Algo dentro de su mente se revolvió y le hizo pensar. Una frase llego a su mente.

**«Tu negativa a unirte a mí en la vida eterna y en el amor eterno no deja hueco a ninguna otra posibilidad, y no puedo permitir que alguien tan peligroso como tú siga viva»**

...

En la Corte…

-Llegue, llegue, ya no tiene que lamentar mi ausencia- exclamaba Adrian mientras entraba glamorosamente en la sala de reuniones.

En ella se encontraban Jill, Eddie, Mía, Angeline y Dimitri. Una mesa largo con varias sillas a su alrededor se encontraba situada en medio de la sala, y había una que sobresaltaba, la de la reina.

La actitud de Adrian incomodo a muchos y de hecho se hizo ganar una mirada furtiva de Dimitri, y una de comprensión por parte de Jill. Al fin y al cabo, Adrian no estaba enterado de la noticia, aun.

-Si me llamaron por algo referente a Espíritu, desde ya les aviso no pienso participar. Estoy en mis vacaciones- se excuso mientras tomaba asiento.

-En verdad para eso te llamamos… o algo así- se apresuro a aclarar Jill al ver la molestia en el rostro de Adrian.

-¿Cómo que algo así?- la miro levantando una ceja.

Antes de que la joven princesa pudiera hablar, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver la presencia de dos personas más. Lissa y Christian.

-Adrian- grito casi en suspiro de alivio cuando lo vi- Tienes que encontrarla, porfavor, ella esta viva aun, yo lo se.- soltó apresuradamente tirándose prácticamente en sus brazos.

Adrian confundido totalmente por el arrebato de su amiga, solo atino a sostenerla por los brazos y mirarla expectante.- ¿De que hablas Lissa?- La miro confundido.

-Rose ella…-No pudo terminar la frase cuando se quebró en llanto.

Christian la tomo en sus brazos y comenzó a susúrrale cosas, mientras la sentaba en una de la sillas.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar que hizo Rose esta vez? ¡NO COMPRENDO NADA!- ya dijo algo alterado. Miro a Belikov buscando respuesta alguna, pero la que hablo fue Jill nuevamente.

-Rose a desapareció, trato de salvar a Lissa de un Strigoi y callo del helicóptero en el intento.-le explico y volvió a tomar aire para continuar- Lissa dice que aun la siente, pero no lo suficiente. Puede que esta herida, pero no muerta.-le aclaro.

Adrian se dejo caer sobre la silla de nuevo, miles de sentimientos pasaron por su mente y corazón, Rose era alguien importante para el y en el pasado había ocupado un enorme lugar en su corazón.

-Lissa no puede alcanzarla en los sueños, teme que ella…-no termino de decir la frase. Pero tampoco se necesito, todos sabían perfectamente lo que significaba.

Dimitri se estremeció, recordando otra parte de la carta.

_**«Una de las pocas ventajas de que te hayan despertado es que ya no te hace falta dormir, y por lo tanto, dejas de soñar»**_

* * *

><p>Muchas Gracias por los Reviews, sobretodo de Andrea x3 , de verdad es lindo ver que sigues leyendo.<p>

Espero que le haya gustado, creo que este es el mas largo hasta ahora (Hablo como si fuera mil capítulos y recién va el segundo), y próximamente habrá otros.

Ya tengo la mano bien y pasó todo el quilombo de las fiestas, sin embargo seguramente siga subiendo los días de semana, porque los findes lo tengo ocupados. Jajajja

Besitos kosiumistas y hasta la próxima


	4. 3-Un Favor

La historia es mía, pero los personajes son exclusivamente de Richelle Mead, Vampire Academy.

Esta historia puede contener spoiler de toda la saga de Vampire Academy y alguna que otra indirecta de Bloodlines.

Cabe aclarar que soy muy fan de el Musical de Dracula por lo tanto esta historia tiene mucha influencia de su parte y hay varias líneas que son parte de las letra de la misma obra.

…

_**Capitulo 3**_

En la pista de aterrizase del Palacio Real. La nieve estaba amenazando con volver a caer y el grupo de rescate, se estaba apurando para salir. El plan ya estaba organizado,solo faltaba ponerlo en marcha. Christian, Adrian, Mikhail y Dimitri serian el grupo que se mantendrían en continua búsqueda, y los encargados de adentrarse en el pueblo de Braşov.

Flashback…

Dimitri se encontraba dirigiéndose a la sala de juntas, donde había sido citado por la reina.

-Belikov- anuncio una voz femenina, antes de que este se adentrara en la habitación.

-Guardiana Hataway - respondió con un sabor amargo al pronunciar aquel apellido que tantos recuerdos le traía.

-Tengo una noticia que me gustaría que supiera antes por mi y no en la sala-explico, cuando se encontró a su lado.

-Tiene que ver con la búsqueda de Rose…-respondió rápido casi quedándose sin aliento al decir su nombre.

-Si-afirmo. Sus ojos parecían esperanzadores, como si hubiera descubierto lo más mágico de su vida.-Hable con Abe y logro conseguir algo de información-aclaro.

-¿Sabe donde esta?¿La encontró?-su voz demostró una gran desesperación.

-No…-dijo negando triste, suspiro y continuo-Pero tal vez contemos con un lugar fijo de búsqueda-levantando esperanzas.

-¿Dónde?-dijo impaciente.

- Braşov-aclaro-Abe busco por toda Rumania, y dio con un testigo…-su voz se corto, respiro y por primera vez dejo que su mascara de guardián callera. Estaba preocupada, asustada por su hija.- La gente de este pueblo es bastante supersticiosa, y la mayoría cree en la existencia de vampiros, pero los únicos que conocen son los … Strigoi…-decir aquello parecía haberle costado la vida.- Un cochero dice que vio dos de ellos ,cargaban una muchacha de las mismas características de Rose, y se internaron en el bosque del pueblo-explico.

-¿Y NO HIZO NADA?-la desesperación y la impotencia se encontraban en esa frase.

-La gente de este pueblo, les tiene miedo, no actúan.-trato de aclarar, y demostrar calma, pero ni ella la conservaba.- Braşov, tiene desapariciones cada semana y luego los mismo cuerpos aparecen muertos y sin sangre alguna. Los alquimistas se ocupan de que estos fenómenos no llamen la atención mundial, sin embargo a sus habitantes les es imposible de ocultar, y por eso la mayoría se mantiene al margen y se alejan del bosque.-antes de que Dimitri volviera a interrumpirla lleno de impotencia decidió continuar- Yo al igual que tu quiere a Rose sana…-se le corto la voz y con un suspiro reunió fuerzas y siguió- Quiero a mi hija a mi lado cueste, lo que cueste, y si ese bosque es la única posta de su paradero, te pido te suplico como madre que la busques- sus ojos estabas cristalizados. -Janine…-susurro. Nunca hubiera imaginado a la madre de Rose tan preocupada por ella.- Si en ese lugar se encuentra Rose, no le quepa duda que yo seré el primero en adentrarme en el y buscarla.-con cuidado coloco sus manos en los hombros de esta y le dedico una mirada comprensiva- Yo la traeré-le aseguro- -Gracias Dimitri- y con aquel agradecimiento volvió a su mascara de guardián.

Fin de Flashback…

Por otra parte Jill, Eddie, Mia, Alberta y Sonya se alojarían en Poiana Brașov, una estación de esquí que se encontraba a 12 kilómetros del pueblo. Y que les serviría de cuartada para engañar a los consejeros del palacio y justificar la ausencia de ciertas personas. Además este centro contaba con salas y las necesidades básicas para los Moroi. En el caso de que encontraran a Rose, seria el primer lugar donde irían y por eso también se requería la presencia de Sonya. Ya que no sabían en que condiciones encontrarían a Rose. Por su posición Lissa se encontraba incapacitada de dejar la Corte, y luego del ultimo ataque estaba casi arrestada en el. Viktoria Belikova había sido llamada, para ocupar el lugar de Rose, junto con Janine y brindarle seguridad a Lissa. Además mantendrían contacto con el grupo de búsqueda y podrían informárselo a Lissa más discretamente. Por otro lado en Brașov los esperaría Abe con Sydney y con todo lo que necesitaran para la búsqueda de Rose. Todos habían dado su disposición plena a la búsqueda de Rose. Todos habían alguna vez sido apoyados por esta, y ahora se encontraban en plena deuda con ella. _Era hora de devolverle a favor._

…

Era noche cerrada cuando por las cercanías del pueblo de Braşov, un grupo de sombras se movía raudamente por los pasillos oscuros que dejaban las calles. El pueblo parecía fantasma, no había ni una sola en las calles, las ventanas y puertas de todas las casas estaban cerradas. Salvo, claro esta, por la Taberna que aun mantenía varias de sus luces de afuera encendidas y el ruido de borrachos y canciones se oía desde afuera.

- ¡No se da cuenta que está en Transilvania y que esta noche es la noche de brujas... Señor!- advirtió el Tabernero, al forastero que se quería retirar de la Posada hacia la estación de Trenes.

-Lo que veo es solo oscuridad- aclaro el ingles, mientras abría la puerta de la posada se disponía a salir.

-Mi señor un camino prohibido.-aclaro el tabernero mientras intentaba que el ingles volviese adentro

-Lo que dices no tiene sentido.- dijo sin la mínima pisca de tener miedo y salió a la calle

-Yo le insisto que vuelva conmigo.- el tabernero volvió a insistir y tomándolo del brazo, quiso que entrara nuevamente.

-Vuélvete deja que yo vaya solo.-se soltó bruscamente y le señalo que se iria.

La discusión se vio interrumpida cuando el aullido de los lobos se escucho, muy cerca del pueblo, lo bastante para encontrarse fuera del bosque.

-¡Ya vienen cerca están ya los lobos!; La maldición nos devora a todos!- grito el tabernero y comenzó a mirar en todas las direcciones,paranocio.

-Déjate tú ya de supercherías. -restándole importancia emprendió a caminar por la calle.

-Supercherías, Señor este pueblo esta habitado por muertos y si usted vaga por las calles solo será uno mas de ellos.-le grito sin alejarse mucho de la puerta de la taberna-¡Es noche de brujas Señor!.- volvió a gritar tratando inútilmente de asustarlo y que vuelva.

-Estoy vivo y pienso seguir estándolo por mucho tiempo y eso son sólo leyendas.- le respondió de un grito el ingles y desapareció por la esquina de la calle. Solo y en la oscuridad.

El tabernero, volvió dentro de la taberna muy alborotado. Su mujer que hasta ahora se había mantenido mirando desde la puerta, con un Crucifico en sus manos, cerro inmediatamente la puerta y se dirigió tras la barra a seguir haciendo sus quehaceres.

En una de las mesas mas apartadas otro forastero, algo curioso por lo dicho por el tabernero se acerco a este intrigado. Y le pregunto.

-¿Por qué no dejo que el ingles se fuera en paz?- apoyándose cerca de la barra.

La mujer que estaba alertada y preocupada, asintió al ver que su marido le dedico una mirada con aquella pregunta. Como si con aquella confirmación le digiera « Adviérteselo antes de que el también marche en medio de la noche solo, y en la mañana lamentemos su desaparición »

-¡Lo que le voy a contar no lo debe repetir usted nunca jamás, es la historia de una bella mujer, la Condesa Lucy.- acercándose mas cerca del forastero, como si fuera confidencial volvió a hablarle- Ella enterrada allí está más maldita por los siglos de los siglos será, y ni ella ni sus víctimas nunca podrán descansar en paz!- con su mano le señalo un cuadro que se hallaba colgado en la pared, detrás de la barra. En el cuadro estaba una foto del cementerio, que se encontraba en el bosque del pueblo.-La eternidad deseaba y para ello noche a noche ella sacrificaba a sus víctimas y luego la sangre quitaba para así ser inmortal.- advirtió- ¿Pero porque usted quiere saber,acerca de esto, señor?- interrogo ahora el tabernero.

-Porque necesito ir a hay-sentencio y se retiro de la barra para dirigirse devuelta a su mesa.

La mujer del Tabernero que había estado escuchando la conversación intervino.

-¿Por qué razón quiere usted ir allá diga por Dios, por favor, no lo ve? Eso es una maldición que caerá sobre usted y lo destruirá!- le aclaro a viva voz mientras lo señalaba acusatoriamente.

La gente que se encontraba en la taberna, se quedo callada y presto atención a la conversación.

-No ves que son cuentos para asustar a los niños...-rio el forastero, mientras se acomodaba en su mesa.

-¡Es tierra maldita Señor!- le grito la mujer, enojada por que el forastero no le prestase intención a su advertencias.

-¡A ver cuéntame más!- Le hizo un gesto a la mujer para que tome asiento.- Usted parece saber mucho de estos… Vampiros … ¿No?- la miro inquisitoriamente, y al notar algo de asombro en los ojos de la mujer siguió.- Porque eso es lo que hay en el bosque…vampiros… eso es la Condesa. O ¿Acaso me equivoco?- la miro expectante

-No puedo contarle más; pero le advierto Señor no se acerque al bosque, si quiere conservar su vida- le dijo tranquila, pero con voz firme.

-Daria mi vida, si eso vale encontrar a mi hija con vida- aclaro seriamente, demostrando y remarcando aun mas su acento Turco

La mujer asombrada por la confesión, relajo un poco su expresión y le dijo.- Nadie sale de ese bosque, nadie al menos con vida. Si usted perdió a alguien hay, lamento mucho y le doy mis condolencias, pero ninguna esperanza puede a ver de que viva este ella, si encerrada allí esta.- advirtió triste.

Sin embargo se vio interrumpida cuando un grito proveniente de allí cerca resonó en casi todo el pueblo.

-¡Santo dios!- la mujer asustada tomo su rosario en sus manos, y se hizo la cruz, comenzando a rezar.

-El ingles-susurro el forastero y sin esperar, salió casi corriendo de la posada a gran velocidad.

-¡Señor!-grito el posadero-¡NO, VUELVA AQUÍ,EL PERDIDO YA ESTA!- advirtió asustado mientras corría buscar algo bajo la barra.- El que quiera que me acompañe, pero yo lo iré a salvar, no dejare que nadie muera mas-y tirando varias antorchas sobre la barra, tomo una en sus manos la prendió y con una hacha en la otra salió por la puerta de la taberna.

La gente tardo un minuto en levantarse y seguir al tabernero por las calles del pueblo.

Anteriormente, mientras la gente había estado en la taberna, el ingles había seguido caminando algo asustado por los ruidos que ahora comenzaban a aparecer. Se paro en seco y coloco una de sus manos en su espalda baja buscando algo, cuando de repente escucho una voz.

-Jonathan, ...- su nombre se escucho como el mas hermoso susurro que nunca habría podido escuchar.-Ven Jonathan acércate a mi, aquí está la Condesa Lucy...-susurro y desde una de las esquinas oscuras de la calle, el cuerpo de una joven hermosa y encantadora se dejo ver, mientras se acercaba al Ingles.-¡ Que gran placer es!-sonrió y sus ojos rojizos parecieron cobrar vida propia mientras lo observaba fijamente.

El ingles parecía hipnotizado , como dormido ,atraído inconscientemente por la joven belleza ante sus ojos.

-Es sangre fresca-susurro otra persona surgiendo de detrás de las joven ,como si fuera su sombra.

-Ven aproxímate…- hizo un gesto con sus manos, como si pudiera atraerlo con un alzo invisible hacia ella.

-Junto a ella a ti te aguarda la eternidad. No lo dudes de momento, ser inmortal.- volvió a susurrar la sombra tras ella y fijo también sus ojos en el Ingles.

El joven estaba como poseído por sus voces, sus ojos, y como si estuviera flotando se dirigió a cruzar la calle hacia ellos.

Con un rápido movimiento la Condesa lo tomo de los hombros y los estampo contra la pared oscura-¡Quiero tenerte para así sentirme siempre fuerte, tu energía para yo multiplicar mis días, quiero tu vida para entonces prolongar la mía!-dijo mientras entre sus manos tomaba su rostro y lo corría a un lado para tener una mejor perspectiva de su cuello.

-Rapido- grito el Strigoi a su lado y su voz sono tan fuerte y ruda que despertó del aturdimiento al joven.

Con un movimiento el joven tomo de su espalda la estaca que tenia oculta y trato de clavársela a la Condesa. Esta logro apartarse rápido, pero no lo suficiente como para no salir herida, la estaca había rasgado una de sus piernas.

-¡AHHHH!- grito en mitad de la oscuridad.

El joven no perdió el tiempo y trato de escapar, sin embargo el otro Strigoi lo tomo de los hombros y lo tiro unos metros hacia atrás.

-Sera mejor que te mate rápido- y con velocidad se tiro al cuello de este, sin embargo una ráfaga de fuego lo alejo unos metros- Pero que …-retrocedió unos pasos confundido y algo asustado.

-Un Moroi-dijo con enojo la Condesa.

Pero antes de que pudiesen atacar de nuevo, el grito de un hombre turco les llamo la atención.

-Déjenlo-y sacando su estaca de plata rápidamente se dirigió hacia ellos.

La condesa se quedo atrás, pero el otro Strigoi se tiro hacia el intruso y trato de atacarlo. Pero el hombre con rápidos movimiento y luego de varios golpes, logro acorralo contra una de la paredes y lo apunto con la estaca en su pecho.

-¿Dónde estas?¿Donde la tienen?- le grito en hombre amenazándolo.

-jejejej Y crees que te lo dire- rio el Strigoi consiente de que le preguntaba por la joven que hace unos días había llegado bajo el resguardo de dos Strigoi renegados.

La condesa trato de atacarlo y de que liberase a su cómplice, pero una bola de fuego se metió en su camino alertándola. Enseguida dirigió su mirada al Moroi, pero luego se percato de otra presencia.

-Un alquimista- dijo con desprecio.

-Dime donde la tiene, se que la secuestraron ustedes-le grito y con su estaca le rasguños la cara y un brazo al Strigoi- Si al menos valoras tu vida, me dirás donde esta- esta vez su voz pareció un glaciar.

-El Conde la reclamo para el, no creo que mas la vuelvas a ver…- y sonriendo completamente, mientras mostraba sus colmillos continuo- no al menos viva-rio enfermizamente.

La condesa que había estado escuchando, quedo estupefacta «¿Acaso el Conde la había traicionado, es que en solo unos días que se fue de caza la había remplazado? ».

Los gritos de una muchedumbre hicieron sobresaltar a todos y Abe con gran rapidez termino de clavar en el pecho del Strigoi su estaca.

-Desaste de el Sage.- ordeno y esta se dirigió a disolver el cuerpo muerto del Strigoi.

Abe dirigió su estaca hacia la condesa- Ve y adviértele a ese Conde que me encargare de buscarlo y matarlo. Nadie se lleva a mi hija sin mi consentimiento- advirtió.

-Créeme que lo are- dijo con cierta advertencia en su voz y se escabullo entre las sombras.

_**Le hare un favor a ese hombre y le devolveré a su preciada hija, con tal de que se aleje del Conde.**_

…

En el Castillo la noche había vuelto a caer, pero era entonces cuando este cobraba vida.

«Roza, Roza ,Roza» Las voces llegaron a los oídos de Rose como una canción. Conocía ese nombre, ese tono, conocía quien se lo había dicho

-¿Quién es?-se sentó en la cama aterrada.

«Roza»

-¿Quién esta hay?- grito esta vez desesperada.

«Roza …. jajajajjaaj»

Esta vez la voz sonó terrorífica y cuando termino una risa escalofriante la acompaño.

«Siento enloquecer, creo que es su voz. ¿Pero de quien es esa voz, que tanto me suena? »se pregunto para si misma, mientras se paraba de la cama y caminaba por el cuarto.

La voz le sonaba cálida, como si la pronunciara alguien a quien le tuviese cariño, amor. Como si con solo escucharla volviese a casa.

«Roza»

Rose ya estaba alterada y como si le gritara a alguien en la habitación dijo- Si estás cerca de mí por Dios contéstame. ¿Quien eres y porque me atormentas? ¿Por qué tu voz me hace sentir que me devuelve eso que perdí?-le gritaba a la nada.-¡ RESPONDEME !- grito. Pero la voz no se escucho mas.

El sollozo de Rose se hizo presente y esta se derrumbo sobre el piso, quedando arrodillada en el suelo. Con sus manos sosteniendo su pecho, como si ese gesto, mantuviera tibio o acogido el vacio que sentía en su pecho por no escuchar más esa voz.

-¿Quién te podrá sustituir, si existe alguien así?-dijo entre sollozos mientras se limpiaba sus lagrima y tomando aire grito- ¡Si está que venga a mi!-quedándose sin aire

De repente la sombra de Drácula se proyecta sobre el espejo de la habitación atrayendo a Rose como si la tuviera hipnotizada. El conde la tomo es sus brazos y atrajo hacia el conteniéndola.

-Ya deja de pensar, ahora estas aquí, yo por ti velare.-tomando el rostro de esta, la obligo a mirarlo. -serás solo mía-Le ordeno mirándola fijo.

-NO- esta se alejo de sus brazos sobresaltada-

-Elizabeth-susurro con la misma calidez de antes y buscando nuevamente con sus ojos la mirada de esta dijo- ¡ Finalmente estás aquí y serás por siempre sólo mía!

-No lo entiendo, tu porque en este sitio, a mi me quieres.-le grito mientras se trataba de alejar de el y no mirarlo.-Me tienes hace días y te explico que yo no te olvide, porque ni siquiera te conocí.- estaba desesperada y sabia que si lo mirara seria su perdición.-¿Por qué me quieres a mi?-le grito

-¡Es muy simple, te he traído para que seas mi Reina y yo tu Rey!-le aclaro como si se tratara de la cosa mas obvia.

-Yo no quiero ser tu Reina- le espeto Rose horrorizada.

-Mi pequeña dulce mía, Elizabeth.-susurro y de un hábil movimiento tomo su rostro a la fuerza y la obligo a mirarlo.-Seré tu dueño y de noche velare tu sueño, seré tu amo y mi poder reclamaras. Tu desenfreno solo a mi me darás.-le ordeno mirándola usando compulsión

Rose no lo pudo evitar el rojizo de los ojos de Drácula, parecieron cobrar vida propia y la hipnotizaron.

-Serás mi dueño y de noche velarás mi sueño, serás mi amo y tu poder dentro de mi reclamo mi desenfreno junto a ti Señor ya nada temo.-dijo Rose atraída por los ojos de este.

El Conde viendo que había logrado hipnotizarla y antes de que esta lo rechazara, tomo posesión de su cuello y hundió sus colmillos en el.

-No…- llego a pronunciar Rose al sentir el dolor de la mordida, sin embargo luego consumida por la endorfinas de la misma callo en brazos de el, totalmente dormida.

_**Es un favor el que te estoy haciendo, ya lo entenderás**_

…..

Perdón por la demora, espero que le guste mucho el capitulo.

Lamento a ver tardado tanto, pero es que a finales de Noviembre ya estoy terminando las clases, y los exámenes finales vienen uno tras otro. Me dejan sin finde semana. Hoy falte al cole por la lluvia, asique dije ¡A escribir! (o me van a colgar del quinto árbol de la esquina).

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, me hace sentir muy apreciada, saber que siguen las historia y se toman al menos 5 minutitos para comentarme. Mil Gracias.

Muchas Gracias a Allie Sheridan x3 , lolipop2698 , lady-werempire , Ilse HM , y Allie.C.

Por eso les dejo un pequeño vistazo al próximo capitulo

….

Adelanto Próximo Capitulo:

-Solo yo estaré siempre a tu lado por la eternidad-exclamo Lucy empujando a Rose contra una de las columnas del salón.-Yo a ti señor me entregado-aclaro acercándose al conde- ¿Ella que te da?- la señalo-Tu me prometiste ser tu reina-tomo de la camisa al conde, enojada.

-No sigas mas-la alejo de el bruscamente y se encamino a Rose.

-No me puedes ahora traicionar-le grito-Debes destruirla, debes acabarla-articulo casi gritando, mientras en un intento de detener al Conde se abalanzaba sobre su espalda.

-¿Cómo osas tú ordenar?-la tomo del cuello y la elevo unos centímetros del suelo-¡A tu tumba vuelve y no te atrevas nunca a desafiar ,mis poderes porque si lo haces, a ti te destruiré.-la tiro golpeándola contra una pared, como si de un papel se tratara.

-Ella no te ama y no te desea- le manifestó impotente desde el suelo.

-Eso es algo que por verse esta-sonrió malicioso y tomo a Rose en brazos llevándosela.

-¡Tu final será, tu ruina ella será!¡ A ti te destruirá! –le grito antes de perderlo en las sombras y hundirse en sollozos.


	5. 4-Elizabeth

La historia es mía, pero los personajes son exclusivamente de Richelle Mead, Vampire Academy.

Esta historia puede contener spoiler de toda la saga de Vampire Academy y alguna que otra indirecta de Bloodlines.

Cabe aclarar que soy muy fan de el Musical de Dracula por lo tanto esta historia tiene mucha influencia de su parte y hay varias líneas que son parte de las letra de la misma obra.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡ATENCION!: <strong>_Cuando las frases están entre **« »** , esos simbolitos y **en negrita**, es como si fuera una voz en off, o bien un recuerdo. **« »**.Si esta entre esos simbolitos y no esta en negrita es un pensamiento de algún protagonista,

_**Capitulo 4**_

En la torre del Castillo.

«Pequeña Dhampir» la voz alegre resonó en su mente.

El cuerpo dormido de Rose empezó a moverse por la cama, «No, basta, déjenme», repetía una y otra vez mientras inconscientemente llevaba sus manos hacia sus oídos.

«Tranquila, soy yo Adrian...Rose »su nombre había sido pronunciado como un eco, como si la voz se fuera desvaneciendo.

Rose se despertó sobresaltada en su cama, la frente llena de sudor y sus manos se enroscaban en su pecho.

«¿Quién era el que le hablo en sus sueño?¿Quien era Adrian?» todas esas dudas atormentaban la cabeza de Rose. Pero si de algo estaba segura, era que esta persona parecía alegre. «¿Alegre de a verla encontrado?¡ ¿Y si alguien me estaba buscando?!» la idea de que alguien estuviera buscándola, logro tranquilizarla un poco.

Habían pasado dos días desde que el Conde la había mordido por primera vez, sin embargo Rose no le reprochaba nada, al contrario le agradecía. Esa era la única manera de que la voces en sus sueños se apagaran, de que el sentido común que le decía que eso esta mal, se callase. Pero esta vez había sido distinto, las voces dijeron su nombre, la llamaron por el nombre que ella sabia era suyo. Además había cierta calidez, en la voz, cierto confort que hace días no sentía.

-Señorita Elizabeth- la voz cálida de Ana se escucho del otro lado de la puerta.

-Adelante-replico Rose mientras se sentaba en la cama, algo mas tranquila.

La mujer humana entro despacio, cargando en sus manos varias toallas y dos vestidos de seda. En lo que llevaba en el castillo, Ana se había ocupado de llevarle la comida, ropa y todo lo que necesitase. Según le había explicado el Conde, Ana era una de las gitanas súbditas que habitaban en el castillo, la de mas confianza para el. Además esta había sido una de las damiselas de compañía que Elizabeth había tenido en su estadía en el castillo. Lo cual era otra intriga para Rose «¿Quién era Elizabeth?¿Y porque el Conde creía que era ella?».La mayoría del tiempo Ana se refería a ella como señorita Elizabeth o simplemente por el nombre.

-Señorita le eh traído dos cambios de vestido para que elija- dijo mientras colgaba en el armario ambos cambios-El señor ah pedido su presencia esta tarde, y ah dejado en claro que pasara a buscarla, para mostrarle los jardines del palacio-explico.

-¿Salir?-menciono Rose algo aturdida. Hasta el momento el Conde la había mantenido presa en la habitación, nunca la había dejado salir, y tampoco había tenido oportunidad de escapar.

«¿Por qué ahora quería sacarla del castillo?¿Mostrarle los jardines? Acaso creía que era una damisela a acortejar. ¿En que época había quedado estancado este sujeto?»Pensó Rose, mientras se trataba de levantar de la cama para dirigirse al baño. Sin embargo su cuerpo le jugo una mala pasada, y algo mareada y sin fuerzas se tambaleo, siendo sostenida a tiempo con Ana.

-Señorita Elizabeth- exclamo la gitana, mientras que la volvía a sentar en la cama.- Tome esto le servirá- le extendió una barra de chocolate que se encontraba en la mesa de luz- El azúcar le hará sentir mejor, yo iré a prepararle el baño, y por favor recuerde siempre comer un poco del azúcar que esta en su mesita para recomponerse de la mordedura-le aclaro mientras se dirigía al baño.

«¡ Alto ! ¿Ella sabia que el Conde la había mordido?¿Porque se lo tomaba como algo común?»Pensó alertada Rose.

-Alto Ana-exclamo para detenerla antes de que entrara al baño.

La mujer se detuvo y se acerco a Rose.

-¿Cómo es que tu….-respiro- lo de la mordida?-aclaro algo alterada

-Señora eran usuales sus desmayos antes, y solían ser por una sola razón-sonrió explicando tranquila.

-¿Acaso era normal?-la miro extrañada-Que el me me….-señalo su cuello.

-Que el Conde bebiera de usted- la miro como si fuera lo mas común del mundo- Era habitual señora, el solía dejar, como lo hace ahora-señalo la mesita de luz, y sobre ella había un plato con chocolates- dulces para cuando se levantase, no sufriera de mareos-explico.-Ahora con su permiso le preparare el baño.

-si claro, adelante Ana-permitió. « ¿Qué tan enferma estaba esa Elizabeth para dejar que bebiera de ella?¿Acaso era una puta de sangre?¿Pero si era así porque no la trataba de esa manera el Conde?» Las preguntas que se hacia Rose eran mas de las que se respondía. Pero sabia que si quería escapar o sobrevivir tenia que averiguar algo importante.

_**¿Quién era Elizabeth?**_

…

En el pueblo de Braşov.

La taberna se encontraba revolucionada de gente, las noticias de que un forastero había sobrevivido a un ataque de los muertos, se había esparcido por todo el pueblo. La gente estaba extasiada, asustada y sorprendida. Nunca antes alguien había sobrevivido a un ataque de los muertos. No habían tardado en llegar el padre y las monjas de la iglesia, para bendecir la taberna y al propio forastero.

Por otro lado Abe se encontraba inquieto. Ahora que tenía la certeza de que su hija estaba más allá de las fronteras de ese bosque, no podía evitar las ganas de levantar e irla a buscar el mismo. Sin embargo la llegada del equipo de búsqueda lo logro calmar un poco.

-Señor Mazur- respondió Dimitri en saludo a el.

-Belikov-lo saludo con bastante frialdad y luego dirigió su mirada al resto- Ivashkov, Ozzera, Tanner- saludo y devolvió su mirada a Dimitri.- Parece que la búsqueda será mas complicada de lo que creimos-admitio con confidencialidad.

-¿Qué sucedió?¿La encontraron , saben donde estas?-su voz demostró angustia y desesperación.

-Algo asi-y haciendo señas hacia el segundo piso dijo- Pero vallamos arriba, aquí hay mucho movimiento- ordeno y se encamino hacia las escaleras.

El resto del grupo siguieron sus pasos, hacia el piso de arriba, donde se dirigieron a unas de las últimas habitaciones.

-Adrian-exclamo Sydney al ver a su novio tras pasar la puerta de la habitación y se arrojo a sus brazos.

-Sage-sonrió Adrian, correspondiéndole el abrazo.-Ya te extrañaba mucho-le murmuro dándole un beso en su frente.

-Creo que me van a salir caries- y haciendo un gesto de arcada, se burlo Christian de la escena.

Sydney algo avergonzada se alejo de los brazos de Adrian y volvió a poner su posición de típica alquimista.

-Ya ves lo que haces-se quejo Adrian.

-sisisisi Ya déjense de boberías-les llamo la atención Mikhail.

-Ah si- rápidamente Sydney se dirigió a la cama donde tomo la tablet con la que había estado trabajando y les mostro un mapa de Transilvania.- Hace mas o menos 6 siglos atrás, el Castillo de Bran, que se encuentra detrás del limite de los bosques del pueblo. Era usado por el rey Luis I de Hungría para cumplir una función comercial y defensiva contra el voivoda de Valaquia. Pero a partir del siglo XV, la propiedad paso a manos de una familia de nobleza importante de la época, que la abandono en manos de un primo de la madre quien se hizo cargo de esta hasta el día de hoy. –con eso termino de relatar la historia del castillo.

-Sin embargo esos datos son los que se brindan a cualquier persona que desea saber sobre el castillo-aclaro Abe-Pero los verdaderos datos, los encontramos en la base de datos de los Alquimistas.-explico ofreciéndole unos archivos a Dimitri.

-¿El Abandono Sangriento?-leyó Dimitri en una de las primeras hojas y miro intrigante a Sydney y Abe.

Este último le hizo gestos de que siguiera leyendo.

-El Abandono Sangriento, es el titulo caratulado al hecho del abandono del castillo de Bran, y dado en manos a su primo en Conde Báthory_. _Ese mismo día por la mañana el pueblo de Brașov, habia sido tomado en manos de Vlad Drăculea, y tomando a la familia Báthorycomo sus rehenes se alojo en el Castillo de Bran. El día de San Bartolomé de 1459, Vlad hizo empalar a la mayoría de los sajones de Brașov, la ciudad transilvana que se había rebelado contra él, ya que habían apoyado al pretendiente Dan II junto con desleales húngaros y rumanos, y a continuación organizó un festín en el centro de este nuevo bosque de empalados aún aullantes, frente a la tarima donde un verdugo descuartizaba lentamente a los cabecillas de la sublevación y sus familias. La peculiar celebración duró hasta muy entrada la noche, cuando, para iluminarse, Vlad y su ejército prendieron fuego a la ciudad ante los ojos de sus 30.000 agonizantes ciudadanos. Incluso a los que no mandó empalar los amontonó e hizo que sus soldados los mataran a sangre fría con espadas, picas y cuchillos. Los pocos sobrevivientes del pueblo, la mayoría gitanos, fueron acogidos por el Conde Dracula Báthory, quien fue el único sobreviviente en quedar en pie en el castillo, junto con su prima-hermana La Condesa Lucy Báthory_. _Sin embargo un grupo de pueblerinos, los acuso de hacer ritos sangrientos y practicar la magia roja. Tales personas decidieron aun así, no abandonar su pueblo y volvieron a reconstruir Brașov, y plantaron como línea divisoria del pueblo y el castillo, el ahora conocido bosque de Brașov. Desde aquella época el castillo quedo bajo la supervisión de los primos Brașov, que más tarde se volverían unos de los matrimonios más influyentes de Transilvania. –Termino de leer y miro intrigado a Sydney- ¿De que modo esta relacionado esto con el paradero de rose?-

-Mira la siguiente hoja- le indico Sydney, y señalándole algunas fotos en ella explico- Las posesiones, entre ella el castillo, han pasado a lo largo de los años de padres a hijos. Pero lo extraño del caso es que la mayoría de los herederos siempre son hijos únicos y poseen no solo el mismo nombre si no las mismas características físicas.-explico mientras mostraba relativas fotos de los herederos anteriores.

-No importa cuantos siglos hallan pasado, los herederos encuentra muy poco agradable bajar al pueblo y parecen encontrar cierta seguridad dentro de las fortalezas del castillo.-acato Abe- Esto es un claro ejemplo de dos Strigoi que se han ocultado lo bastante bien e inteligentemente del mundo Moroi. Protegiendo así su existencia y sembrando el pánico en el bosque de su alrededor para asegurar, que solo los curiosos y estúpidos entrasen en el y se volvieran la apetitosa cena.-explico.

-Lo que intentas decir, es que dos Strigoi tan antiguos como el castillo mismo, tiene de rehén a Rose.-intento aclararse Mikhail.

-No solo eso-aclaro Sydney- La gente del pueblo empezó a notar esta misma similitud y las desapariciones seguidas de los cuerpos hallados muertos, a lo largo de los años han llamado muchos la atención. Los Alquimistas hacen visitas continuas y de echo hay varios viviendo en la zona para hacer desaparecer la mayoría de los cuerpos encontrados. Pero las cosas han empeorado con los años y ahora los ataques no solo ocurren en la zona del bosque, si no que ahora los asesinatos han empezado a suceder en pleno pueblo. La gente esta cada vez mas alterada y aunque hemos tratado de evitar que se corriese la noticia de los extraños sucesos, ya que varios forasteros han venido y han intentado entrar a la zona-hizo una pausa bruscamente y bajo la mirada- solo que ninguno ah vuelto. Esto altero al pueblo y ya casi nadie se acerca a la zona, ni siquiera salen en las noches.

-Esto solo nos quiere decir o que estos Strigois se están cansando de quedarse en el Castillo, en el cual han permanecido años, o simplemente en numero de Strigoi que habita en el, es mayor al que creemos. Y al a ver bajado en nivel de "Curiosos", los Strigoi no tiene de otra que bajar al pueblo a alimentarse. –aseguro Abe.

-¡¿Osea que esto ya pasaría a no ser solo una búsqueda personal no?!- formulo Adrian curioso.

Sydney asintió y explico- Si todos estos datos son verdades, estaríamos ante una de las cuevas o refugios mas grandes de Strigoi del mundo.-aclaro confirmando lo que todos temían.

-Entrar o salir del castillo seria entregarse a la misma muerte.-aseguro Dimitri.

Su semblante solo mostraba frustración y miedo, miedo de no recuperarla nunca mas. Y en la habitación no reinaba otro ánimo que el pesimismo y la agonía.

-¡Pero ella sigue viva!-exclamo Adrian en un arranque de impotencia- Yo la pude sentir, no la logre alcanzar en sus sueño, pero llegue lo suficientemente lejos, como para saber que sigue con vida.-explico.

-¿Cuándo sucedió esto?- Abe que se había mantenido hasta ahora calmado, miraba relativamente a Dimitri y a Adrian buscando una respuesta.

-Mientras estuvimos viajando camino hacia aquí, Adrian logro alcanzar en varias ocasiones a Rose, pero solo llego a decirle un par de cosas antes de ser sacado del sueño.-explico.

-El semblante de ella esta casi apagado, esta como… cuando…-dudando de sus palabras dirigió una pequeña mirada a Dimitri.

Dimitri consiente de lo que aquel silencio significaba se acerco a la ventana y mirando hacia la calle afirmo- Esta en las misma condiciones como cuando yo la mantenía cautiva en Rusia-aclaro con voz firme y fría.

El silencio reino en la habitación. Dimitri estaba consiente de que eso formaba parte de su pasado oscuro como Strigoi, y que lo que mas lamentaba y se reprochaba era el echo de cómo había tratado y lo que había realizado con Rose. Le llenaba de furia e impotencia que ahora ella estuviera pasando por el mismo calvario. El miedo y terror le recorría cada centímetro de su sangre, con solo pensar que podría llegar a convertirse en eso que tanto odiaba, en un STRIGOI. Un golpe en la puerta de la habitación, saco a todos de sus pensamientos, sin embargo la que se acerco a abrir fue Sydney.

-AH Nani eres tu- exclamo aliviada y la dejo pasar- Ella es Nani la esposa del tabernero y la dueña de la posada-la presento ante todos.

-Encontraste eso que te pedí Nani – exclamo con una voz delicada hacia la señora.

-Si Abe-le replico la señora con cierto tono de cansada- Mira ¡Aquí lo encontré!- le extendió una caja- Tiene la fotos de todos los festivales y en cada una de ella el Conde Dracula aparece junto a la Condesa Lucy-aclaro.

Esto último, mencionado por la señora, dejo a más de uno de los presentes confundidos. Sydney viendo la reacción de estos paso a explicarle que la Señora era una Moroi, pero que se había mudado de joven al pueblo escapando de las reglas de la Corte. Ella pertenecía a la familia real de los Zeklos, pero tras enamorarse de un humano su familia se había encargado de mantener el secreto, obligándola a huir lejos y ocultarla.

-Podríamos a ver hecho eso no Sage…-murmuro Adrian al oído de su novia.

-También esta la foto del festival ese, el que te mencione que el Conde fue acompañado por una hermosa chica Dhampir- explico, mientras que revolvía la caja buscando entre fotos viejas.

-¿Festival?- aquello ultimo había tanto atraído como desconcertado a Dimitri.

-Sisisisi. Cuando apenas me mude aquí, Ronaldo y yo empezamos a trabajar en la taberna, en ese momento sus dos dueños eran bastante ancianos y no tenían hijos. Con el pasar de los años nos tomaron cariño y la taberna quedo a nuestro cuidado una vez fallecidos ambos. La antigua dueña nos había explicado que la Taberna fue una de las primeras casas en ser reconstruidas luego de la famosa quema y que había permanecido en su familia por años. La familia Brașov ah mantenido por años la tradición de alojarse en la posada, la famosa "Semana de los muertos" , y realizar grandes fiestas todas las noches a su costo. De esa manera en la taberna hay al menos una foto o pintura de la familia Brașov, realizando el brindis de la última fiesta.- explico Nani.

-¿Y porque es inquietante la compañía de una Dhampir?- pregunto Christian sin ánimos de ofender.

-Bueno, jovencito- exclamo maternalmente- Primero porque este pueblo es muy poco frecuentado por Morois y mucho menos por Dhampirs, más para la época en que sucedió.- aclaro.

-¿En que época sucedió?- inquirió Adrian

-mmmm Si mal no recuerdo, la fecha que tenía escrito la pintura, databa de unos 5 siglos atrás.- aclaro- Es una de las fotos mas viejas y en la única en la que la compañía no tenia titulo noble- especifico- Según unas cartas no enviadas a alguien, de la tabernera de esa época. El que el Conde se allá presentado al Festival, de la mano de una campesina, había dado que hablar en el pueblo. La mayoría creía que este se casaría con su prima la Condesa Lucy Tercera, pero esta se había mostrado ausente en todo el Festival.

-¿Y como se dio cuenta usted de que era una Dhampir?- cuestiono Dimitri.

-Según la misma carta, la señora explica que la joven tenía el hábito de guardar en una de sus piernas, atada a una liga, una estaca de plata- y aclarando este hecho dijo – ella parecía encargarse de vestirla por las mañanas y era la única que el Conde dejaba que se acercase a su dama.-

-Sigo sin comprender porque esto tiene alguna relación con lo que estamos buscando- dijo algo confundido Adrian.- Con mucho respeto, pero hay miles de Dhampir que son "Buenas compañías" –dijo lo ultimo haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

-Tiene relación por esto-declaro Abe mientras sacaba una pequeña imagen de la caja. Al mismo momento que les mostraba a los jóvenes la pintura de aquel festival en donde la, Dhampir en cuestión, estaba presente.

-Roza- pronuncio casi sin aliento Dimitri al observar a la joven en la pintura.

-Ah si, si, es ella. Ahora recuerdo su nombre-sonrió- Era Elizabeth-declaro.

-Pero si es igual a la pequeña Dhampir, diría que hasta es su gemela buena, bueno claro esta. Rose es la única "mala" - bromeo Adrian.

-¿Sabe algo mas de esta joven?- pregunto Abe mas que interesado.

-No recuerdo mucho de lo que decía la carta, sin embargo se las buscare. –afirmo- pero si quieren algo mas detallado tal vez deban ir a la biblioteca de la iglesia, allí llevan registro de todas las personas-aclaro- Se que su nombre completo es Elizabeth Hathaway ¿si les sirve de algo?- expreso.

-¡¿Hathaway?! – se mostro asombrado Abe.

Como si las revelaciones del parecido entre Rose y Elizabeth no los hubiesen ya asombrado lo suficiente, ahora también tenían que saltar la hipótesis, de un familiar de Rose. Uno que no solo estaba ligado a ella por un apellido, si no que ahora parecían tener algo más en común, un hombre. El Conde Drácula. Pero entonces….

_**¿Quién era Elizabeth Hathaway?**_

…

En el Castillo. El sol ya estaba casi cayendo, cuando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose alerto a Rose.

Esta se había bañado y ya estaba cambiada con uno de los vestidos que el Conde le había proporcionado. ( ) Tenía escote recto, bastante estallado a torso y con una caída en pico, los brazos eran ajustados hasta un poco mas arriba del codo y luego caía en pico, con las mangas bastante abiertas. La falta terminaba recta por delante, justo tapando los zapatos, y tenia una cola no muy larga. El color era beige casi tirando al dorado. Su pelo lo había recogido en una media colita, dejando caer algunos mechones sobre sus hombros.

Rose se había tratado de mantener bastante tranquila, sabia que en la salida tenia que prestar la mayor atención a como era el castillo, pero que en su estado se le haría bastante imposible huir. Sin embargo cuando el Conde entro en la habitación se le helo la sangre y sus nervios volvieron en menos de dos segundos.

-Elizabeth-dijo sorprendido el Conde cuando ingreso- Estas tan hermosa como te recordaba en esos días- alago sinceramente.

-Yo…yo- tartamudeo « Vamos Rose actúa, no puedes quedarte callada» se obligo- Yo no lo logro recordar, pero supongo en que puedo confiar en tu palabra- y dedicando aquella sonrisa que hace no mucho recordaba a verla usado en la academia, procedió a acercarse un poco a el.

-Créeme que nunca mentiría acerca de tu belleza- afirmo el conde y le extendió su brazo.

Rose al principio, no comprendió el gesto del Conde, pero cuando al fin entendió que quería que tomase su brazo se tenso. Hasta ese día lo máximo que se había acercado al Conde, era cuando este usaba compulsión en ella, y bebía de su sangre. Sin embargo el tenerlo cerca le resultaba peligrosamente alertador.

-Elizabeth vamos- insistió el conde y al ver sus dudas replico- ¿Acaso sigues desconfiando de mi?- su semblante dejo de ser dulce y paso a demostrar fiereza.

«No lo hagas enojar Rose, no lo hagas enojar» se repitió para si misma, mientras trataba de formular una mentira.

-Es que aun es raro para mi…-tragando saliva decidió continuar- no te recuerdo y lo poco que conservo de mi memoria, me dice que los Strigoi son…-las palabras quedaron en el aire y rose no se animaba a continuar.

-Son…¿malvados, destructivos, seres oscuros de la noche?-completo el Conde

Rose asintió tímidamente bajo la expectante mirada de Drácula.

-Si, tienes razón-afirmo, y ante el asombro de Rose, continuo- Pero aquí en el Castillo la mayoría de los Strigoi, no nos parecemos a los que crees conocer, somos "Especiales"- señalo

-¿Especiales?- Rose parecía mas confundida de lo normal.

-Te lo puedo mostrar, pero solo si decides acompañarme-aclaro.- No tienes porque temer Elizabeth, ya antes me has aceptado, ahora también lo harás- dijo posesivamente.

Rose estaba en una encrucijada, sin embargo la idea de salir del castillo la tentó lo suficiente, como para aceptar el brazo del Conde y salir de la habitación.

El castillo era mucho más grande de lo que imaginaba y se encontraba rodeado de un frondoso bosque, en lo más alto de una serie de cadenas montañosas. Las dudas empezaron a surgir en la cabeza de Rose, como brotan las flores en primavera. Cada pasillo, cada lugar que recorrían le era más atractivo y terrorífico. El Conde la conducía por todas partes del castillo y le explicaba la historia de cada cosa. Pero había una duda que Rose quería saber hace tiempo y era «¿Dónde estaba?». Sin embargo, todas las dudas quedaron apagadas en cuanto atravesaron las puertas que daban al jardín del palacio. El sol estaba casi cayendo, pero aun así se podían apreciar la variedad de flores y las colosales fuentes que adornaban aquel hermoso lugar.

-Lo eh mantenido como a ti te gustaba-le susurro a su oído

Rose se tenso completamente, se había encontrado tan distraída mirando el maravilloso jardín, que no había prestado atención a que el conde se estaba colocado justo detrás suyo. Las manos de este tomaron sus hombros y comenzaron a descender por sus brazos.

«¿Me iba a morder?¿ Acaso solo me había traído ,para enseñarme la belleza, antes de no poder apreciarla nunca mas? » la cabeza le iba a explotar y su pulso se había acelerado a mil. Si de algo estaba segura en ese momento, es que no quería morir, pero mucho menos ser transformada en Strigoi. Prefería hasta la propia muerte, que ese estado de inmortalidad. Pero la acción que realizo el Conde le hizo olvidar cualquier pensamiento. Drácula había tomado ambas manos de ella y las había expuesto al sol. Las estiraba fuera de cualquier refugio que podían dar las sombras, pero no eran sus propias manos la que la sorprendían, si no que las de el estaban junto a las de ella en el Sol. No se quemaba, no se hacían polvo, ni siquiera parecía demostrar una mínima molestia en su piel.

-¿Cómo…como?- la pregunta no podía ni siquiera salir de sus labios, sin sonar incoherente.

-Te lo dije Elizabeth, yo no soy como ellos, yo no estoy muerto- le aclaro y con un hábil movimiento se paro frente a ella, fuera de cualquier sombra, a plena luz del día.

Rose no daba crédito a lo que veía, no creía haberse confundido, el tenia colmillo, ojos rojos y ese carácter frio que cualquier Strigoi poseía. Pero sin embargo, hay estaba, frente a ella.

- ¡ ESTOY VIVO ¡- y abriendo sus brazos, dirigió su mirada hacia el atardecer.

De golpe una frase llego a la mente de Rose como si de una ráfaga se tratase. **« Lo que esta muerto, no siempre permanece muerto»**. Y observándolo hay, a plena luz del día, aquella frase se le hacia efectiva. Como si de un impulso se tratase se acerco a el, y colocando sus manos en el pecho de este, sintió su corazón latir. Drácula pareció sorprendido por el repentino gesto, pero enseguida coloco sus manos sobre ella y las contuvo más contra su pecho.

-Pero tu estas… muerto-aquellas palabras quedaron como volando en el aire.

-¿Lo estoy?-retruco apretando mas las manos de ésta.

De golpe otro recuerdo sicodélico llego a la mente de Rose

"**Mi corazón palpita, estoy respirando"** y por primera vez veía el rostro de quien se lo había dicho. Era un hombre lo bastante mas alto que ella, y la tenia sostenida de la misma manera que el Conde lo hacia ahora. Sin embargo, esa no era la similitud que mas le aterraba, si no los ojos. Eran ojos rojos como la sangre, iguales a los del Conde.

De vuelta a la realidad, mirando ahora los ojos de Drácula, pudo notar la diferencia. El hombre de sus recuerdos la miraba frio, como si la deseara, pero no por amor, si no como premio. A diferencia de los ojos que tenía enfrente, que la miraban hasta con amor, como si ella fuera la salvación en medio de la desolación.

-No,- negó- Tu estas vivo-acepto

-Y es gracias a ti Elizabeth, es gracias a tu amor que estoy vivo de vuelta-confeso, mientras que una de sus manos acariciaba la mejilla de Rose.-Cuando te arrancaron de mi lado, no tienes una idea de lo que sufrí. **«Mi corazón estaba destrozado. Mi mundo estaba destrozado»**.

Aquella ultima frase había salido de la boca del Conde, pero ah Rose le llegaron a sus oídos, con su propia voz. La sensación de ya a ver vivido esa situación, de comprender lo que era perder algo importante, era desesperante. Sin embargo el Conde no parecía darse cuenta del trastorno de Rose y continuo hablando, pero ella ya no lo escuchaba. Estaba sumergida nuevamente en los recuerdos sicodélicos.

Rose estaba frente a un chico pelirrojo, un tanto mas alto que ella, y aunque su figura estaba poco nítida ella distinguía quien era.** « **Mason **»**.Su amigo, su compañero de travesuras, estaba hay, frente a ella.

-¿El es…Dimitri es un Strigoi?-pregunto.

Rose se sorprendió al notar que la que había echo la pregunta fue ella misma. Masón dudo solo un momento. Como si tuviera miedo de responder y entonces… el asintió.

La realidad la había devuelto de sus recuerdos y se encontraba nuevamente frente al Conde. Su cabeza empezaba a molestarle, y estaba segura que ya casi no tenia fuerzas.

-Fue como perder lo que mas valoras, tu alma- confesa el Conde.

Aquella confesión había arrastrado nuevamente, a la mente de Rose, otra frase. **«Usted perderá eso que mas valora…»**. Y con aquello la cabeza de rose estallo. Eran demasiados recuerdos para un simple momento, su cuerpo comenzaba a fallarle y estaba segura que caería rendida frente a Drácula en unos minutos. Este notando el deterioro de su acompañante ofreció volver a la habitación y sin más preámbulos la condujo nuevamente por los pasillos del Castillo. Pero antes de poder cruzar el último pasillo, alguien bruscamente la arrebato de los brazos del Conde. Empujándola contra una de las columnas del pasillo, con tanta fuerza, que Rose no pudo reaccionar cuando empezó a perder la conciencia. Lo ultimo que sus oídos escucharon fue "Lucy"

-¡Lucy!- replico el Conde enojado.

-Solo yo estaré siempre a tu lado por la eternidad-ordeno Lucy, luego de a ver empujando a Rose contra una de las columnas del salón.-Yo a ti señor me entregado-le grito incomprendida, acercándose al conde- ¿Ella que te da?- señalando a la inconsciente Rose-¡ Tu me prometiste ser tu reina !-le reprocho, tomando de la camisa al conde, enojada.

-¡Calla!-le ordeno enojado.

-No me puedes ahora traicionar-le grito indignada

-No sigas mas-la alejo de el bruscamente y se encamino a Rose.

-Debes destruirla, debes acabarla-articulo casi gritando, mientras en un intento de detener al Conde se abalanzaba sobre su espalda.

-¿Cómo osas tú ordenar?-la tomo del cuello y la elevo unos centímetros del suelo-¡A tu tumba vuelve y no te atrevas nunca a desafiar ,mis poderes porque si lo haces, a ti te destruiré.-la tiro golpeándola contra una pared, como si de un papel se tratara.

-Ella no te ama y no te desea- le manifestó impotente desde el suelo.

-Eso es algo que por verse esta-exclamo, mirándola con superioridad, y retomo su marcha a hacia Rose

-¡Tu final será, tu ruina ella será!¡ A ti te destruirá! –le grito acusatoriamente, mientras intentaba detenerlo

-¡Vete Ya!- y dándole otro golpe mas, la dejo tirada en el suelo llorando, mientras que el tomando a Rose en sus manos retomo su caminata hacia la habitación.

-Maldita…- Grito desgarradoramente Lucy

_**«Yo se que ella no es Elizabeth. »**_

* * *

><p>…<p>

SIP, así como lo ven. Dos capítulos en una misma semana. TRANQUILOS, no es una visión, es que estaba al pedo ya en el colegio y me dio tiempo a escribir.

Este capitulo por hay se hace pesado, porque tiene mucha historia y blah blha blha. Pero es importantísimo, porque genera dudas y cosas que se van a aclarar en los próximos capítulos.

Para aclarar Rose recuerda, inclusive, los últimos días antes de escapar de la Academia. Luego ya no recuerda nada, una laguna, capuf se esfumaron.

Nuevamente muchas gracias a Allie Sheridan x3 , porque realmente adoro sus comentarios. ;)

Y Besitos los vemos en la próxima.

* * *

><p>¡Adelanto exclusivo!<p>

-¡ Pequeña Dhapir ! , por fin te encuentro- Adrian había corrido a abrazar a Rose, sin embargo esta no le correspondió.

-Esto es un sueño- rose miro confundida a todos lados y luego pellizcándose, se alarmo-¿Por qué es tan real?¿Quien sos vos?- reclamo confundida.

-Rose… soy yo Adrian- la miro extrañado-¿Es que acaso no me recuerdas?-la tomo de las manos.

….


	6. Kosiumi Noticias

_**Kosiumi Noticia**_

Primero que nada, voy a explicarles lo que es una "Kosiumi Noticia".

Una "Kosiumi Noticia" **NO** es un capitulo. Es como si fuera el "Especial" de una serie, se encarga de anunciar alguna "noticia", también de dar pequeños datos sobre la historia, o aclaraciones de la misma.

¡ De esta manera damos por inaugurada la sección **"Kosiumi Noticias". **!

Noticia #1°: A partir de ahora, van a subirse "mini capítulos" que van a contarnos, historias apartes de nuestro protagonistas. Ej: Vamos a conocer quien era **Elizabeth Hathaway, **y su vida amorosa con el **Conde Drácula. **Veremos a fondo la vida de personajes secundarios como, **Nani **o** Ana**. Pero siempre recordando que son **mini **capítulos y que no serán de gran extensión. Además todo lo que se valla conociendo, o descubriendo, va a ser de mucha importancia para la historia en si.

Noticia #2°: Como ya les dije, esta historia tiene **GRAN** influencia del famosos musical Argentino, Drácula. Pero **NO** tanto del libro. Por esta razón hay muchos diálogos, que se vieron en estos 4 capítulos, que pertenecen al propio musical. Esta es la lista con los nombres de las canciones usadas en cada capitulo.

Capitulo "Mi pequeña flor".

1-Tema de amor de Drácula (Pista N°5 del segundo acto)

Capitulo "Un favor"

1-El relato del Cochero (Pista N°2 del primer acto)

2-La condesa (Pista N°3 del primer acto)

3-Siento enloquecer (Pista N°6 del primer acto)

Capitulo "Elizabeth"

1-Enfrentamiento (Pista N°20 del segundo acto)

Aquí les dejo el link de donde saco el guion de algunas canciones:

.

Noticia #3°: La historia ocurre en el mismo tiempo que ahora. Ósea en 2014. Sin embargo, cabe aclarar, el Conde fue transformado hace varios siglos atrás. Por eso muchas vestimentas, expresiones o características son antiguas. Otra cosa que vale aclarar, es que el pueblo mantiene muchas culturas antiguas, y es muy supersticioso. El pueblo NO cree que el Conde sea un vampiro, pero sin embargo, cree que estas "Oscuras criaturas" existen y que se esconden en el bosque. El pueblo ve al Conde, como un ser aristócrata y antisocial. Pero tiene mucho respeto hacia este, por animarse a vivir más allá del bosque y ayudar siempre que puede a la comunidad.

Noticia #4°: Ya que no sirvo mucho para describir lugares o ropas, ect. Si visitan mi pagina ** /kosiumi** , van a encontrar una carpeta llamada "Cosas de mi fanfic "Dame Paz"" , donde voy a subir los lugares o ropas que se usan en cada capitulo.

Espero que les haya gustado esta sección y tal vez actualice el finde, o si me hago tiempo en la semana ;) De cualquier manera, espero verlos pronto.

Besitosssss.


	7. 5-Imposible

La historia es mía, pero los personajes son exclusivamente de Richelle Mead, Vampire Academy.

Esta historia puede contener spoiler de toda la saga de Vampire Academy y alguna que otra indirecta de Bloodlines.

Cabe aclarar que soy muy fan de el Musical de Dracula por lo tanto esta historia tiene mucha influencia de su parte y hay varias líneas que son parte de las letra de la misma obra.

* * *

><p>…<p>

_**Capitulo 5**_

En el pueblo…

En las mañanas de Braşov, el pueblo parecía tomar vida, renacer de las cenizas. Los negocios abrían temprano sus puertas, los recolectores de nieves limpiaban todas las calles dejándolas libres para la circulación de los vehículos, y en particular la iglesia parecía rebosar de luminosidad y calidez, que claramente por las noches perdía. En la taberna el movimiento no eran menor, mucha gente venia a desayunar o almorzar y ya que esta tenía una larga historia en el pueblo, llamaba la atención de muchos turistas o la misma gente del pueblo. Sus paredes estaban recubiertas de fotos, y pinturas de todo el pueblo a lo largo de los años. Dimitri se encontraba apreciando la foto en la que Nani y su esposo, posaban delante de la taberna, sonrientes.

-Tenia tan solo 15 años cuando me mude aquí- aclaro Nani, sobresaltando a Dimitri.

-Eras bastante joven-señalo-¿No tuvo miedo de lo que digiera la gente?- cuestiono ahora prestándole atención a ella.

-No me importaba lo que decían los Moroi, respecto de mi romance con Lautaro, menos me iba a importar lo que dijesen los humanos-explico observando la misma imagen que hacia rato estaba mirando Dimitri.

-¿Cómo fue que hicieron su vida aquí?-interrogo Dimitri.

Nani esta vez dirigió su mirada a el y sonrió, entendiendo el verdadero significado de esa pregunta- Lautaro y yo nos amamos, y cuando eso sucede no importa las adversidades-señalo y volvió a dirigir su mirada al cuadro-No le voy a mentir, las cosas no fueron nada fáciles, pero siempre nos apoyamos y creímos que saldríamos adelante y así lo hemos hecho- aclaro- Y por lo que veo usted sabe el significado y el poder de amar a alguien tanto, que no importa las adversidades, o si no, no estaría aquí buscando a esa joven-remarco

Dimitri sintió como los recuerdos de Rose golpeaban su mente y su corazón. Los últimos días en Braşov, habían sido un tormento total. Habían ido varias veces a la iglesia en busca de documentos que hablasen de Elizabeth, habían echo varias excursiones por el bosque a plena luz del día, y hasta habían encontrado varios Strigoi que antes de delatar cualquier movimiento del Conde se habían suicidado o dejado que los matasen. Sydney había buscado en los registros de los alquimistas, pero lo único que hasta ahora sabían era que había contraído matrimonio con el Conde Dracula II en 1514 y hasta habían tenido una hija, que solo tenia meses cuando su madre falleció en un "Misterioso accidente". Esto solo había estado desalentando al grupo, y cada día que pasaba Dimitri sabia que era un día menos para Rose. El sabia como eran los Strigoi, el había sido uno de ellos, y si el Conde tenia alguna fascinación para con Rose, no dudaría mucho tiempo. Y aquel pensamiento solo hizo que recordase lo que cada día le daba esperanzas.

-Ella hizo lo mismo por mi-comento como si lo digiera al mismo aire.

Nani que escucho aquella frase, no la entendió al principio, pero luego comprendió que se refería a la búsqueda.

-Ella me rescato de un estado que es "casi" imposible de volver-aclaro mirando a la señora.

-Pero supongo que si ella logro que eso imposible, fuera posible, hay entonces muchas cosas mas que se pueden volver posibles-admitió Nani, sin darse cuenta que sus palabras, tenían una extraña y no tan alejada vista de la realidad.

-La verdad que después de vivir, por lo que eh tenido que vivir…

_**No hay imposibles para mi…**_

En el Castillo…

Rose estaba desconcertada, nuevamente volvía a sentir que sus sueño eran mas reales que solo simples fantasías. Y en las ultimas noche se hacia cada vez mas intenso, ese poder de sentirse arrastrada por alguna magia especial. Los últimos días Rose no se había dejado morder por el conde y por eso pensaba que estos sueños, no eran mas que las pesadillas que antes poseía. Sin embargo esta fue diferente, alguien se le presento y no tenia conciencia, ni sabia el porque. Pero por primera vez se sintió fuera de cualquier amenaza.

-¡ Pequeña Dhapir ! , por fin te encuentro- Adrian había corrido a abrazar a Rose, sin embargo esta no le correspondió.

-Esto es un sueño- rose miro confundida a todos lados y luego pellizcándose, se alarmo-¿Por qué es tan real? ¿Quien sos vos?- reclamo confundida.

-Rose… soy yo Adrian- la miro extrañado-¿Es que acaso no me recuerdas?-la tomo de las manos.

-No me toques- y retrocedió asustada.

-Rose, por favor soy yo Adrian tu amigo, tu ex, el estúpido que hace bromas- miles de sobrenombres se le habían venido a la mente de Adrian, que seguía sin comprender la confusión de su amiga.

-¿Mi que…?- Rose lo miro extrañada- Yo nunca estuve con vos-lo miraba de arriba y abajo tratando de presionar su mente.

-Que no te acuerdes de que salimos duele.-le dijo algo ofendido- Pero por dios, ¿es que acaso no me recuerdas?, soy tu estúpido acosador-dijo abriendo los brazos como si fuera una super presentación de si mismo.

-Sin duda tengo una imaginación muy grande, como para crear un personaje tan loco, como mi ex…-y comenzó a pellizcarse- Vamos Rose despierta- se dijo a si misma.

-Ya deja de hacer eso- tomo sus brazos, evitando que se siguiera lastimando con los pellizcos.

-¡Ya déjame!- trato de soltarse de su agarre. -Yo no se que tipo de acosador seas, o que tipo de fantasía seas, pero ya déjame.-le advirtió

-Debo admitir que ser llamado fantasía me alaga, pero también estoy seguro que si Dimitri se enterase me mataría- rio aun manteniendo el agarre de Rose.

**« Dimitri»**

Aquel nombre llego a sus oídos, como la melodía mas grata que allá escuchado en su vida. No sabia porque, pero aquel nombre había logrado despertar muchas sensaciones en ella. Y entonces dejo de luchar y se quedo pensando en "Dimitri".

-Ya decía yo que era como un sedante su nombre para ti-bromeo Adrian al ver la reacción de Rose, y entonces decidió proseguir- Dimitri esta desesperado buscándote-le aclaro, logrando captar la completa atención de Rose.-Tu padre, Eddie y hasta Sydney ah venido a buscarte-le conto- estábamos todos preocupados, tienes que decirme ¿Dónde estas? , Hay que idear un plan para rescatarte. Sabemos que estas con ese loco Strigoi, con complejo de un viejo amor, pero…-antes de que pueda seguir Rose lo interrumpió.

-¿Mi padre?- lo miro entre confundida y asustada.

-Abe, rose-le aclaro.-El viejo- dijo haciendo referencia al apodo que ella usaba.

Rose no lograba procesar lo que escuchaba. La estaban buscando, no tenia idea exactamente que personas, pero alguien la buscaba. Y entonces cuando la palabra "padre" llego a sus oídos, dejo de prestar atención. Ella no recordaba a nadie como figura paterna en su vida. Todo era muy confuso y más por el hecho de que era un sueño, muy real. Cuando Adrian dijo su nombre, miles de emociones la envolvieron y entonces sabia que debía de confiar en el.

-Rose- la llamo, tratando de captar su atención nuevamente. –Lissa esta desesperada, ella organizo todo esto para buscarte…-y nuevamente se vio interrumpido.

-¡Lissa!- se asombro por el echo de reconocer un nombre-¿Ella como esta?¿Esta bien?¿Me esta buscando?. –las preguntas salieron de su boca, como escupitajo.

-Si, Rose, ella esta bien y te mando a buscar. La corte no la dejo venir. Pero eso ahora es lo de menos, necesito que confíes en mi y me digas donde estas, donde te tiene .Absolutamente todo- le aclaro.

Y Rose por fin se sintió en casa, como si la esperanza volviese a ella. Pero duro muy poco, porque entonces comenzó a desvanecerse el sueño. Ana la había despertado, para desayunar

Unas horas más tarde…

Los últimos días para Rose habían sido un mar de emociones y contradicciones. Luego de aquel día en donde el Conde la había sacado al jardín, las visitas a este se habían echo frecuentes, ya sea para Desayunar o simplemente pasear. Rose logro que el Conde le permitiese salir de la habitación cuando quisiese, siempre y cuando sea acompañada de Ana y que sea de día. Y la verdad es que aquel ultimo impedimento, no le molestaba en nada. En lo que había visto en su estadía, el castillo estaba habitado completamente por Strigois, pero solo que no a todos le tenía que temer. Habían Strigois, y eran los que usualmente Rose se encontraba cuando salía, que tenían las misma características que el Conde poseía. Podían estar bajo la luz del día, y esta no los afectaba más que como a los Moroi. Sin embargo, estaban aquellos Strigois como Lucy, que solo deambulaban de noche y que carecían de comprensión o vida alguna. Rose había aprendido también, según lo que le relataba Ana, que Lucy siempre se había mantenido al lado del Conde. Ya sea como su esposa, prima o simplemente amiga, a lo largo de los años había cambiado de aspecto, nombre, posición social y hasta de carácter. Pero nunca antes había sido ocupado su lugar al lado del Conde, como su compañera mas íntima, a excepción claro estaba de cuando Elizabeth había estado en la vida de este ultimo.

La vida en el castillo no estaba tan mal y Rose comenzaba a pensar si los pocos recuerdos que poseía tenían alguna valides. Además, el espacio en blanco que poseía en su mente, era mucho como para que le hiciese pensar que en verdad, no tenia por que escapar del Castillo.

-Señorita Elizabeth el Conde la esta esperando para desayunar- anuncio Ana.

-Muchas Gracias, ya voy- aclaro y colocando el ultimo broche en su cabello se miro por ultima vez en el espejo. Su pelo estaba recogido con varios broches de oro y llevaba un vestido victoriano de invierno, color azul.-Si Lissa me viera, se reiría de verme así-le dijo a su reflejo.

Y quedo mirándose, petrificada pensando en su amiga. La única razón que hacia a Rose prestar atención al Castillo cada vez que salía de su pieza, de memorizar hasta el ultimo pasillo, era poder crear un plan para escapar y encontrar a Lissa. No sabia como había llegado al castillo y mucho menos que había pasado con su mejor amiga, el último recuerdo que poseía era que iban en el auto, rumbo a unas vacaciones con los Dragomir los padres de Lissa.

-Señorita esta lista-asomo la cabeza por la puerta Ana.

-Si ya estoy-sonrió y dejo de lado sus pensamientos.

Ana cerro con cerrojo la puerta de la habitación y se coloco aun lado de Rose. Caminaron por los pasillos del Castillo y en el camino se encontraron con varios Strigoi "buenos", como solía llamarlos Rose, estos solo se limitaban a saludarla con una reverencia y seguir con sus quehaceres.

-Ana, ¿Que hizo el Conde en mi ausencia?- interrogo Rose.

Ana había resuelto la mayoría de las dudas que Rose había presentado a lo largo de su estadía en el castillo. ¿Como se manejaban en el castillo?¿Como hacían para que la gente no los descubriese? ¿De donde se alimentaban?. Todas las dudas que había podido tener, Ana se las había explicado tranquilamente.

-Ya le eh contado la historia del Conde a lo largo de lo años señorita.- le aclaro.

-Si pero yo me refiero a otra cosa-tomando aliento hizo la pregunta.- ¿El volvió a enamorarse de alguien mas?-consulto.

-El Conde siempre se mantuvo al lado de la Condesa Lucy, señorita Elizabeth- respondió gentilmente, pero notando que aquellos no era la respuesta que esperaba, aclaro- Aunque claro esta, el nunca la amo a ella, solo usted logro hacer que el Conde se transformase en lo que es hoy- concluyo.

-¿Y como es que el Conde se transformo en lo que es ahora?- indago, tratando de encontrar en echo concreto.

-Ya se lo dije señora, usted logro cambiarlo-volvió a repetir.

-Ana el amor no todo lo puede cambiar, las cosas no suceden por arte de magia-y viendo la ironía que tenían esas palabras, aclaro.- O al menos la magia que conozco no hace tales "milagros"- dijo asiendo hincapié en la ultima palabra.

-Hay magias que usted parece no recordar señorita-dijo sorprendida Ana- Seguramente el Conde estará complacido de contarle su historia, pero al menos yo esto no le puedo responder- le aviso.

Ambas mujeres ya se encontraban llegado al jardín, cuando Ana se detuvo de golpe y tomando a Rose del brazo la acerco un poco para susurrarle algo.

-Señorita el Conde nunca amo a nadie mas que a usted y estaría dispuesto a cambiar por completo si usted se lo pidiese. Pero recuerde, que el tampoco dudara en cambiarla a ustedes por completo, con tal de que permanezca a su lado – y mirando a ambos lados, continuo- De la magia que un día los separo, estoy hablando, es la misma que a el lo cambio. Tenga cuidado. Yo se que ustedes no es la señorita Elizabeth, pero el lo cree, y no hay poder mas grande que un amor así. -le advirtió. Pero no sin antes deslizarle en uno de los bolsillos que poseía el vestido una estaca de plata y con un papel que decía:

_**El estaría dispuesto a lo imposible con tal de tenerla a su lado.**_

….

En la taberna…

Adrian se despertó sobresaltado de su cama, por primera vez había logrado alcanzar a rose por completo y hablar con ella. Pero algo la había despertado y eso lo aterraba. Rápidamente se vistió y bajo apresurado las escaleras de la taberna. Tenia que avisarle urgentemente a Dimitri y al resto de las nuevas noticias. Cuando se había despertado, no había encontrado a Sydney en la cama, por lo que al mirar el reloj, comprobó. Ya era de mañana y todos estarían desayunando. Al primero que encontró en la taberna fue a Eddie.

-Hey ¿que te sucede?- le pregunto este cuando Adrian casi lo atropella.

-Rose, la eh encontrado, rápido- le grito mientras buscaba por la taberna a Dimitri.

-Allí esta-le señalo Eddie que lo seguía.- Los demás han ido a buscar información de seguro. –aclaro.

Adrian dirigió su mirada hacia donde Eddie le indico y observo, que Dimitri se encontraba charlando con Nani.

-Belikov- le grito llamando su atención.

Dimitri enseguida volteo a ver a Adrian y a Eddie que se encontraban bastante radiantes y alegres.

-Rose, esta viva-le aseguro recuperando el aire, por su corta corrida- Hable con ella.-le aclaro.- Parecía no recordar, o al menos no a todos-le explico.

-¿Dónde esta, te digo?¿Esta bien?¿No tenia ninguna marca?- a Dimitri el pulso de su corazón se le había disparado por completo.

-Ella estaba bien, algo confundida, pero perfecta- le aclaro- No llego a decirme donde estaba, alguien la despertó- admitió esto ultimo con algo de pena.

-Esto fue suficiente. Voy a buscarla- aseguro y tomando su gabardina salió disparado de la taberna.

-Pero que mierda…-dijo adrian al verlo salir, como un rayo.

-Rápido estúpido- le grito Eddie y tomando del brazo este salieron a la calle- Tu ve en busca de los demás, yo lo seguiré –señalando a Dimitri que corría por la calle, dirección al bosque.

_**Estaban queriendo hacer una locura, algo imposible.**_

…

En el castillo…

Rose no había comprendió aquella palabras, no comprendía ¿Qué era lo que exactamente había cambiado el Conde por ella?¿Que le había querido decir Ana?. Sin embargo no tenia tiempo para pensar, rápidamente abrió las puertas que daban al jardín y se encontró como en todas las tardes la mesa servida. El conde se levanto en cuanto la vio y tomando su mano le deposito un beso en ella. Era usual que el Conde usara tales modales antiguos, según lo que sabia, el había sido convertido 5 siglos atrás. Aquellos gestos eran comunes en aquella época, pero para Rose eran totalmente graciosos, aunque nunca lo mencionase por miedo a ofenderlo.

-Te has levantado esplendida esta mañana-elogio a su compañera.

-Muchas gracias-dijo Rose algo apenada, y tomo asiento frente al Conde.

El desayuno era una imagen que Rose recordaba vagamente de a ver tenido, cuando desayunaba en lo de Lissa. Había té, café, algunas rosquillas y varios pedazos de todo tipo de pasteles, pero dentro de lo que se encontraba un desayuno "normal" para vampiros, en este caso para el Conde, había una jarra de Sangre y varios bocadillos de algún tipo de carne cruda. Ambos solían siempre desayunar en silencio y muy pocas veces había logrado entablar una conversación, pero esta vez rose tenia una duda y pensaba sacársela de encima.

-¿Alguna vez bajo al pueblo?- curiosos mientras tomando un sorbo de su café, trataba de mostrase lo mas tranquila posible.

El conde la observo unos minutos, como si estuvieras buscando la verdad tras esa pregunta, y tras unos minutos y mirándola firmemente le contestó.

-Solo para la semana de los muertos-le explico y sorbió algo de la sangre en su vaso.

-¿Qué es la semana de los muertos?- pregunto confundida.

-En el pueblo se celebra esta semana en conmemoración de una matanza que ocurrió hace muchos años-dijo con algo de resentimiento.

-¿Hace cuantos años?- interrogo Rose.

-Hace muchos- sentencio sin dar otra respuesta.

-¿Usted estaba?-volvió a indagar. Rose sabia que estaba a punto de quebrar la paciencia del Conde, pero necesitaba respuestas.

-¿Y porque la curiosidad tan repentina?- señalo el Conde mientras tomaba otro sorbo.

-Ninguna curiosidad-negó Rose- Solo quiero conocerlo mas, saber mas de su personas, como por ejemplo ¿Que es realimente usted? –remato.

-Ya te lo eh dicho Rose-digo ahora algo cansado.

-Si ya lose, pero…-y tomando aire pregunto lo que en verdad quería saber y la duda que se le había generado hace un rato- Usted me dijo que esta vivo, pero también me aseguro que no es un Moroi la otra noche, entonces ¿Qué es?-volvió a insistir.

El conde se recargo un poco en la mesa y sonriendo respondió- Un Conde Rose, solo un Conde-

-¿Cómo lo transformaron en este, "Conde"?- dijo haciendo referencia a la metáfora que había usado este. Si el no quería responder que era, tal vez averiguase como es que fue transformado en eso.

-Con magia- respondió con la mayor obviedad posible.

-¿Qué tipo de magia?-cuestiono, levantando lentamente las cejas.

El Conde entrecerró los ojos y nuevamente como si buscara otra pregunta, le pregunto.- ¿Porque quieres saberlo?-cuestiono.

-Por simple curiosidad…-dijo restándole importancia.

-No me parece que sea simple curiosidad-aclaro y esta vez su voz no era la calmada que solía usar, demostraba cierta hostilidad.- ¿Qué has hablado con Ana?- su voz hizo que Rose bajara su vista

-Nada, ya se lo eh dicho, fue simple curiosidad- trato en vano de excusarse.

-¡No Elizabeth! – Exclamo enfadado y se levanto de la silla rápidamente-¿Qué te ha dicho Ana?- pregunto amenazante.

-No me ha dicho nada-respondió algo asustada.

-Pues entonces deja de hacer preguntas que no tendrán respuesta y limítate a desayunar callada-le ordeno a los gritos y acercándose a ella tomándola por el mentón fuertemente, le aclaro- Yo que tu, no buscaría respuestas que no te van a agradar-le advirtió y ahora pasando su mano libre por el cuello de esta, la miro fijamente- Acuérdate que eres una simple puta de sangre.-le dijo amenazante.

Aquello fue lo que dinamito la paciencia que Rose había mantenido. En lo que recordaba de su vida el termino "Puta de sangre", era dado para aquellas Dhampir que daban su sangre mientras mantenían relaciones. Un termino demasiado ofensivo y equivoco para Rose.

- ¡No! – le grito Rose y con reflejos que desconocía, tomo el cuchillo que estaba a un lado de pan y se lo clavo en el pecho del Conde.

Este asombrado y algo adolorido se alejo y soltó a Rose rápidamente. Esta por su parte, no tardo un minuto en levantarse de la silla y salir huyendo por el jardín. Recordaba bastante este último y sabia que si lo atravesaba daría con el bosque, que según sabia, dividía al castillo del pueblo. Sabía que aquel cuchillo, no lo mataría, pero tal vez le diera el tiempo suficiente para lograr escapar. Unos segundos después y apunto de terminar de cruzar el jardín, comenzó a escuchar los gritos de Drácula llamándola.

-¡Elizabeth! ¡Elizabeth vuelve aquí, es por tu bien, te lo advierto!- gritaba en su búsqueda.

Rose no comprendía como aun podía permanecer corriendo, según recordaba su estado físico en la preparatoria era bueno, pero no creía que tanto. Y entonces cuando estaba apunto de entrar en las fronteras del bosque un recuerdo mucho más fuerte que los anteriores la atormento, tirándola al suelo.

**Flashback….**

.:Rose:.

-Roza…-El hablo suavemente- Se que estas aquí. Tú no tienes ninguna posibilidad de correr Ninguna posibilidad de escapar-Su mirada fija iba bajando. El pensaba que yo me ocultaba detrás de un árbol o que estaba en cuclillas. Unos pasos más. Era todo lo que necesitaba él. Pero no podía sacar la estaca. Yo estaba congelada, sosteniéndola de una manera que aun no me atrevía ni a respirar.

-Roza…-

Su voz fría y mortal acariciaba mi piel. Todavía estudiando su entorno, Dimitri dio un paso adelante. Entonces dio otro. Y luego otro. Pienso que cuando a el se le ocurrió buscar fue en el instante que yo salte. Mi cuerpo se estrello contra él, tirándolo al suelo. Él inmediatamente trató de tirarme cuando traté de conducir la estaca por su corazón. Los signos de fatiga y de lucha estaban por todas partes sobre él. El derrotar a otro Strigoi había cobrado su precio, aunque dudaba que yo estuviera en mejor forma. Luchamos cuerpo a cuerpo, y una vez, logre arañar su mejilla con la estaca. Él gruño de dolor, pero mantuvo su pecho bien protegido, yo podía ver donde le había rasgado su camisa la primera vez que se la había enterrado. La herida ya se había sanado.

-Eres asombrosa-él dijo, en sus palabras llenas tanto por la furia de la batalla como de orgullo.

Yo no tenia fuerzas para una respuesta. Mi único objetivo era su corazón. Luche por lograrlo, y por fin, mi estaca perforo su pecho pero él era demasiado rápido. Él lanzo mi mano lejos antes de que yo pudiera conducir la estaca por el pecho. En el proceso, él me lanzo lejos de él. Volé varios pies de distancia. Afortunadamente no me lastime contra los árboles. Me puse de pie, aturdida, y lo mire venir hacia mí. Era rápido, pero no tan rápido como lo había estado en las luchas anteriores. Nos íbamos a matar a nosotros mismos tratando de acabar uno con el otro. Había perdido mi ventaja, así que salí corriendo hacia los árboles, sabiendo que estaría detrás de mí. ¡Yo estaba seguro que él podría alcanzarme, pero si tan solo yo pudiera tener una pequeña ventaja, entonces tal vez yo podría intentar asegurarme un buen ataque.

-AHHHHH- el dolor que sentí y el grito no solo había sido parte de mi recuerdo se sentían reales.

**Fin de Flashback….**

Cuando Rose tomo conciencia de la realidad, se dio cuenta de que no era mejor la situación actual, a la de su recuerdo. El Conde la había logrado encontrar y la había tomado del cuello y estrellado contra uno de los arboles del bosque.

-¡Por dios Elizabeth!-grito realmente enojado y mirándola acusatoriamente volvió a repetir- No ves que estoy vivo, yo no te dañare, te protegeré. – Dijo usando esa voz calmada que antes había usado.- Tu puedes ser como yo, yo te convertiré y veras que ya nunca te querrás alejar de mi- y inquinándose a su lado, acaricio el rostro de esta.

Rose estaba paralizada, allí tirada contra en árbol, tratando de encontrar una oportunidad de escapar. Pero todo su mundo se vino abajo cuando el pronuncio aquellas palabras. Ya no tenía escapatoria. El Conde se inclino como si fuera a morderla. Aquellos dientes, perforarían su piel y él la convertiría en un monstruo como él o bebería de esta hasta que estuviera muerta. Era el uno o el otro camino, ella estaría demasiado drogada y estúpida para darse cuenta. La persona que era Rose Hathaway dejaría este mundo sin aun comprenderlo. Entonces fue cuando las emociones, colmaron a Rose. Si ella de algo estaba segura, era que no quería morir, y mucho menos ser transformada. Todo eso casi explotar la cabeza de Rose, cuando de repente unas figuras transparentes se interpusieron entre el Conde y ella. Este asustado y desconcertado se alejo de repente, y al notar que las figuras los buscaban, comenzó a agitar sus manos alrededor, espantando a esas figuras como si de mosquitos se tratase.

-Maldición!- grito cuando al tratar de espantarlos, su piel hizo contacto con una de figuras y lo quemo.

Rose quiso levantarse, pero otro recuerdo volvió a azotarla.

**Flashback…**

.:Rose:.

Estaban parados sobre un punto.

-¿Otro efecto de besada por las sombras?- Él pregunto, dando un paso en el puente.

-Sí- trague-Resulta que a los fantasmas no les agradan los Strigoi.

-Tu pareces no agradarles tampoco-

Tomé un paso lento hacia atrás. ¿A donde podría ir yo?. En cuanto me giré para correr, él estaría sobre mí.

-¿Y , fui ya lo suficientemente lejos para que no quieras convertirme?-pregunte tan alegre como yo pude.

-Él me dio una sonrisa torcida y sarcástica.-No. Tus capacidades de Shadow Kiss tiene su habilidad…Que mal que desaparezcan cuando tú te hallas despertado.-

¡Que! Este aun era su plan. A pesar de cuanto yo lo había enfurecido, él todavía quería guardarme a su alrededor para toda la eternidad.

-No vas a despertarme-le dije

-Rose, no hay manera de que puedas…-

-NO-

Me subí a la barandilla del puente, balanceando una pierna por encima. Yo sabia lo que tenia que pasar ahora. Se quedo paralizado.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-

-Te lo dije. Voy a morir antes de convertirme en Strigoi. No voy a ser como tú o los demás. Yo no quiero eso…tu una vez no querías esto-Mi cara se sentía fría cuando la brisa de la noche soplaba en ella, resultado de las lagrimas que caían sobre mis mejillas.

Fin de flashback.

Rose había nuevamente vuelto a la realidad, y con mucho esfuerzo se logro poner de mi, aun apoyada sobre el árbol. El Conde estaba, tirando en el suelo, con varias quemaduras en su cuerpo y parecía estar sumamente cansado. Los espectros de hace un rato habían, desaparecido. Y entonces comprendió la situación. Tenía una oportunidad de escapar. Y sin dudarla la aprovecho. Comenzó a corre, adentrándose cada vez mas en el bosque, sabia que este abarcaba varios quilómetros y que el pueblo estaba lejos. Pero tenia que escapar.

-Vamos Rose- se decía para si misma una y otra vez, mientras corría.

Entonces fue cuando lo vio, era un camino, un camino que seguramente llegaba al pueblo. Sabia que ir por el era peligroso, ya que tal vez se podría encontrar a otro Strigoi, pero si seguía por el bosque y se perdía… seria peor. Corrió por el unos minutos, y se encontraba esperanzada aun de no oír señales del conde. El camino la llevaba a un puente cruzaba la corriente, que parecía atravesar en dos la tierra. Cuando subió a el, y era bastante alto, pudo vislumbrar el pueblo a lo lejos. Su corazón parecía que iba a explotar de la emoción que sentía. Pero la felicidad le duro momentos, cuando observo quien se hallaba del otro lado del puente. Rose quedo paralizada a la mitad del puente, sin poder dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían…

_**..Es imposible…**_

* * *

><p>….<p>

Bien, espero les guste. La verdad es que ni idea de cuando voy a poder volver a actualizar. Me lleve varias materias asique tengo que estudiar porque….

La mano arriba Termina el año Por pelotuda Sigo estudiando La mano arriba Digo presente La vieja chota Me pone ausente La mano arriba No estudio un choto Alto machete Me saco un 8 Con mucho amor, este capitulo lo hice por momento inspirada y otros medio forzada por mi misma, porque quería subirlo hoy. Espero verlas pronto y muchas gracias a todas las que dejan sus Reviews, en el próximo Kosiumi Noticias voy a responder a todos. ;)


	8. 6-Roza

La historia es mía, pero los personajes son exclusivamente de Richelle Mead, Vampire Academy.

Esta historia puede contener spoiler de toda la saga de Vampire Academy y alguna que otra indirecta de Bloodlines.

Cabe aclarar que soy muy fan de el Musical de Dracula por lo tanto esta historia tiene mucha influencia de su parte y hay varias líneas que son parte de las letra de la misma obra.

…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 6<strong>_

En el pueblo de Braşov…

Las calles estaban repletas, la gente se preparaba para la semana de los muertos, el pueblo estaba completamente decorado y para Adrian la tarea de llegar a la iglesia se le dificulto. Sydney y Abe habían salido temprano por la mañana en busca de información acerca de de Elizabeth, ya que el día anterior el padre de la capilla les dijo, sin darles muchas esperanzas, que tal vez hubiese algún archivo de esa época que se hubiese salvado. Hace unos siglos atrás la iglesia había sufrido el infortunio de incendiarse, más o menos para la época en la que Elizabeth falleció, y esto llamaba claramente la atención del grupo. Lo poco y nada que tenían de Elizabeth era el registro civil y de la iglesia que legalizaba el casamiento con el Conde Dracula II, y la partida de nacimiento de su hija, fechada tan solo 2 meses antes de su muerte. Sin embargo muchas preguntas rondaban alrededor de su muerte, y el grupo tenían la sospecha de que esa "muerte", solo encubría el hecho de una transformación. Pero si esta sospecha fuera cierta, no se explicaba el hecho de que no se encuentre al lado del Conde y que éste, esté tras Rose. Por eso Abe y Sydney decidieron recurrir en busca de esta posible información que les brindaba el padre.

La iglesia de Braşov, conocida como la Iglesia Negra, es el mayor monumento religioso en estilo gótico del país y del Sudeste de Europa. Y fue terminada de construir en 1477 y luego reconstruida en 1518 tras un incendio.

Cuando llegaron Sydney y Abe, el padre los estaba esperando en una pequeña oficina muy modesta, con toda la información que podía tener de Elizabeth. Tal información, eran solo algunos escritos de viejos padres donde hablaban bastante bien de ella, y remarcaban su apego y respeto hacia la iglesia. El padre Grant, tenia la mayor información de ella, ya que relataba como la joven se había alejado de la fe, en cuento había conocido al Conde. De este último se lo mencionaba poco y el padre solo lo describió como "El mal encarnado en humano". El diario del padre Grant, relataba todas sus misas y algunas que otras confesiones, bastantes sacrilegicas. Entre ella estaba una de Elizabeth y databa un mes después de su casamiento.

_**El diario decía:**_

_**6 de Marzo de 1514.**_

_**La querida hija Elizabeth ah venido a confesarse el día de hoy. Podría jurar que hasta le vi un destello de consuelo en sus ojos, en cuanto cruzo la puerta de la casa del señor. Ella se quedo toda la misa y al final de esta elogio el sermón y pidió de mi presencia para una confesión. Parecía perturbada y muy agobiada por la actitud que su actual esposo tenía con ella. Lo observaba distante y a veces hasta desalmado y muy violento con su persona. Cuanto mas me contaba, mas me daba cuenta de que su alma se encontraba extinguida, como si de apoco estuviesen tomando su vida y su jovialidad. Cavia destacar que la dulce Elizabeth, poseía el corazón de una joven aun señorita y que ante sus ojos la idea del amor, estaba perdiendo la belleza que toda joven cree ver en el.**_

La nota en el diario no era muy larga, pero antes los ojos de Sydney y Abe no perdía importancia. Esa pequeña nota, podía revelar el momento en el que el Conde tenia la idea de transfórmala y la actitud violenta, remarcaba las características de cualquier Strigoi, apunto de perder su juicio. A partir de esa nota el padre no volvió a mencionarla, hasta una oportunidad en la que ella volvió a confesarle que ahora se encontraba pecando, pues se había enamorado de alguien más que no era su esposo. El padre describió las torturas que la joven había padecido junto al Conde, y pidiendo perdón a su sumo creador, confeso a verla incitado a que lo dejase por aquel nuevo hombre que la cautivaba. Además le había bendecido a esta un crucifico de plata, que aquel hombre llamado Arturo le había regalado. Lo describió como algo hermoso, de plata y con un resplandor que daba amontones indicios de magia. Por cada hoja que leían, mas se daban cuenta que Elizabeth se estaba enamorando de aquel amante. Según lo relatado, empezó a asistir nuevamente a la iglesia, hacia gratas donaciones y hasta se alojaba dos o tres días en la taberna. Sin embargo los relatos sobre ella cesaron la semana de los muertos en donde lo último que se menciono de esta, era que había dejado a Arturo y vuelto a reunir con el Conde. A partir de ese momento nunca más se la menciono presente en las misas o en el pueblo, y las noticias de ella se perdieron hasta el día de su fallecimiento. Luego de eso nunca más se hablo de ella.

Abe y Sydney estaban algo desconcertados, pero lo que averiguaron era mas de lo que tenían, además había conseguido un segundo nombre de cual podría surgir alguna que otra información, Arturo. Sin embargo, la información les pareció insignificante cuando por las puertas de la iglesia entro corriendo Adrian.

-Es rose-anuncio al ver el desconcierto de Abe y de su novia.-Esta viva-exclamo casi sin aire.

-¿Qué?- lo miro Sydney confundida.

-¿La encontraron?-casi hablo sobre las palabras de la alquimista.

-Si…no…oseaaa- dijo torpemente mientras trataba de recuperar el aire, Adrian.

-Habla-le exigió Abe desesperado.

-La logre alcanzar en un sueño-tomo aire y siguió.- El problema es que se lo comente a Dimitri y reacciono de manera loca…-decía alzando las manos y exagerando, su voz se podía escuchar en toda la iglesia.-Fue a buscarla, ¡Entro en el bosque!-grito exagerando.

El tono de voz de Adrian, habían llamado no solo la atención del presente Padre, si no que además algún que otro curioso que se encontraba rezando en la iglesia volteo al ver el alboroto que había causado Adrian.

-Bájale la voz Adrian-lo reto Sydney

-Pero es que no están pensado-la miro acusador- Belikov acaba de cometer la mayor estupidez de todas. Entro a tierra pobladas de Strigois. ¿Es que acaso yo solo le veo lo malo a esta idiotez? – miraba sucesivamente a Abe y a Sydney.

-Era de esperarse, no lo podíamos mantener mas tiempo enjaulado, antes de que se lanzase a buscarla el mismo- aclaro Abe tranquilo.

-Abe tiene razón Adrian!-aseguro Sydney - ¿Acaso tu no harías lo mismo por mi?- lo hizo reflexionar

-Por dios… ¡Claro que si! …pero…-ya no sabía como excusarse.

-¿Fue solo?-pregunto demasiado tranquilo para que se tratase de su hija de quien se tratase.

-Eddie lo siguió, pero ellos no van a poder… no son…-sin embargo se vio interrumpido por Abe.

-Si Belikov y Castilla fueron a buscarla, no nos queda más que prepararnos para cuando la traigan- dijo y comenzó a dirigirse a la salida.

-Con todo respeto a la reputación de esos dos, ¿pero de enserio cree que la van a traer?-lo miro confundido Adrian mientras salía tras el con Sydney.

-Créeme Adrian que pocas cosas son las que le confiaría a Belikov, pero la seguridad de mi hija, es una de esas pocas cosas-le menciono bajando por las escaleras de la iglesia, pero de repente se detuvo y se lo quedo mirando fijamente-Si el dice que va a traer a mi hija, yo le creo-aseguro- Además no tendría otra opción, si vuelve sin ella, yo me encargaría de que desaparezca- dijo sin el menor sentimiento y siguió su camino a la taberna.

-¡Esta loco!- comento Adrian cuando ente se fue.

-Es padre-le aseguro Sydney con una sonrisa de costado.

_**Mejor que traiga a Roza.**_

En el bosque…

Rose había quedado paralizada a mitad del puente, sin poder asimilar lo que sus ojos veían, lo que su corazón sintió al verlo. Hay parado al final del puente estaba el hombre de sus recuerdos, el Strigoi que colmaba sus pesadillas, y que tanto miedo le causaban. Sin embargo el miedo que le producía verlo en sus pesadillas, ni siquiera se presento cuando lo vio allí, observándola.

-Rose-grito al verla y corrió hacia ella.

Rose escucho su nombre salir de la boca de aquella persona, que tantas veces la había despertado en la noche, asustada. Y por primera vez escuchar su nombre verdadero de alguien mas, no le causo ni la más mínima confianza. Enseguida en cuanto lo vio correr hacia ella no lo pensó y retrocediendo sobre sus pasos, salió corriendo. Se oían los gritos de este llamándola y diciéndole que se detuviera. Pero ella apenas lo escuchaba, su cabeza se encontraba tratando de resolver la manera de escapar, sin volver al Castillo.

**«**Es que tanta mala suerte puedo tener. De que allá logrado escapar del Conde, para encontrarme a ahora a un Strigoi, que según recuerdo. Lo único que quiere es transformarme.**» **Pensaba Rose mientras corría todo lo que podía, y se escabullía entre los arboles y arbustos del espeso bosque.

Los gritos de hace un rato, de golpe se dejaron de oír, el bosque se sumió en un silencio sepulcral. Rose siento la necesidad de parar y comenzó a oír detenidamente, si escuchaba algo, pero no lo hacia. Su perseguidor parecía a ver sido tragado por la tierra. Pero el detenerse fue el peor error que pudo a ver cometido. De golpe sintió que algo la observaba, y entonces recordó que no era solo perseguida por uno solo, alguien mas la buscaba. Sin embargo, antes de poder ponerse a correr de nuevo, él se le presento. Hay parado frente a ella estaba el Conde.

-¡Conde Drácula!- exclamo Rose al encontrádselo de frente y comenzó a retroceder cautelosamente.

-Tienes muy buena memoria- dando una sonrisa burlona-Y este encuentro no es casual. ¿No…rose?- la miro acusatoriamente.

Rose no comprendía lo que acababa de escuchar, un nombre había salido de sus labios y no había sido "Elizabeth". Fue Rose. Su nombre. El conde aprovechando el descuido de esta trato de tomarla por los brazos, pero Rose reacciono antes y se alejo de un empujón.

-Rose deja de escapar al destino. –Le dijo demandante.-¡Tu y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos por el resto de nuestra vidas!-grito a la inmensidad del bosque.- El destino te ah creado, a su semejanza te ah confeccionado y a mis brazos te a traído-La señalo- ¡No dejare que tu como ella seas!-dijo amenazante.

-¡No! –Negó fervientemente- Eres un monstruo, una bestia no eres humano, ¿de dónde te han engendrado?- lo acuso, mientras lo miraba repulsoriamente, pero antes de poder decir algo mas el Conde la había tomado por el cuello y esta casi sin vos le digo-¿Es que al darte a luz no apareció una mano que terminase tu vida y al mundo tuviese piedad?-pregunto asustada, pero al mismo tiempo su voz sonó llena de odio y repulsión.

-¡Basta!-le grito- ¡Eres mía ahora!- afirmo.

-¿Cómo es posible…que fuerces el amor… de esta manera?- trato de decir, pero la respiración comenzaba a fallarle.

-¡No hables de amor!- le espeto enojado- ¿Acaso crees que no se de él?-le susurro a su oído.

-No comprendo de quien hablas-dijo casi ronca.

-De él- y soltándola ahora su agarre de cuello, paso a colocarse detrás de ella, y mientras que con una mano tomaba sus brazos con la otra tomo su rostro y la obligo a ver algo que nunca habría esperado.

Lucy apareció de las sombras de los árboles trayendo en cuerpo casi moribundo de Dimitri. Rose sintió que su corazón se le salía del pecho, pero no entendía la razón, de porque el sufrimiento la cegaba. Él la quería transformar, ella comenzó a temer, pero no de él. Temía de lo que el Conde y Lucy podrían hacerle. Dimitri parecía golpeado y de su boca, a cada lado, hilos de sangre salían.

-¿Qué le hiciste?-le exigió a Lucy. Una parte de ella se encontraba enojada de lo que la Condesa podría a verle hecho.

La risa malvada de Lucy se dejo escuchar y fue entonces cuando Dimitri levanto su vista a Rose.

-Roza…-susurro casi sin voz- Perdóname…Roza-declaro antes de comenzar a toser y escupir sangre de nuevo.

Rose escucho aquellas palabras salir de su boca y su mundo dio vueltas.

**Flashback…**

-ROZA- la voz imponente y al mismo tiempo destruida de Dimitri llego a sus oídos. Vio como este trato de alcanzarla, pero las endorfinas le prohibieron poder alcanzar su mano y callo.

Aun así agonizante, trato de tomar su estaca y en la caída se coloco por encima del Strigoi, apuntando su estaca al corazón de este. Cuando sintió el dolor de la caída, se conformo con ver que había acabado con la vida del Strigoi y se dejo llevar por la oscuridad.

_**Espérame, aunque la muerte se interponga, nada impedirá que regrese a tu lado. **_

"Roza" Era la ultima palabra que recordaba, era lo único que tenia, que aun conservaba de su pasado. Esa palabra y un acento ruso especial.

Despertó al escuchar la voz de unas personas, pero no podía hacer mas, su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Sintió como la cargaron y la transportaban a algún lado. Su cuerpo le dolía completamente y de vez en cuando abría los ojos para observar. Siempre veía bosque, pero en sus últimos esfuerzos vislumbro un Castillo.

_**¿Cree en el destino? ¿Que incluso los poderes del tiempo pueden alterarse por un solo propósito?, ¿Que el hombre más afortunado que pisa esta tierra es aquél que encuentra… el amor verdadero?**_

Pudo distinguir como la tomaban otros brazos, mas fuertes, pero con la mayor delicadeza. En ese momento un último nombre llego a su mente "Dimitri", y esas fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de despertar en aquel castillo y sin recordar nada más.

**Fin de Flashback… **

La mente de Rose pareció revolverse, su cuerpo se partió de culpa, pero nada se comparo al dolor que cruzo por su corazón. Hay frente a ella estaba su amor. Su verdadero amor. Las dos imágenes de el se cruzaron en sus mentes.

-No- dijo casi en susurro y sin voz-

-A el no lo veras mas, nuestra vida a partir de ahora, juntos será-exclamo y comenzó a arrástrala lejos.

-NO, NO, NO- rose trataba de soltarse del agarre de el, pero le era imposible.

Mientras el Conde se llevaba a Rose a la fuerza. Lucy decidió encargarse de lo que quedaba de Dimitri, pero como era de su costumbre, le hizo la ultima pregunta. Una pregunta que a todo hombre antes de matarlo le hacia.

-Mírame a los ojos y dime-tomándolo del mentón lo obligo a mirarla-¿Que cambiarias por lo que queda de tu vida?-le susurro.

Dimitri pareció no comprender la retorcida pregunta. Estaba destrozado le habían quitado lo que mas amaba, la muerte parecía una solución, para acabar con el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Y entonces comprendió la pregunta.

-Mi vida ya no vale nada-le exclamo con lo que le quedaba de fuerzas- Me han quitado lo único por lo que daría mi vida-y entonces se dejo caer.

Lucy estaba segura de matarlo. Pero aquella respuesta la desconcertó, por años se había dedicado a matar a aquellos hombres infieles, que sin escrúpulos traicionaban el corazón de sus amadas. No mataba por la satisfacción de sentir como acababa con la vida de alguien. Eso no la satisfacía, no luego de a ver cambiado por él. Su amado, la única persona que había amado en su vida, la había traicionado. Le había prometido amarla para la eternidad, y sin embargo, sin ningún sentimiento de culpa había acabado con esa promesa. Ella había visto como el le juraba amor eterno a alguien mas, como bajo el sumo creador, le prometía su vida a otra. Y esa otra era, Elizabeth, la única responsable de su sufrimiento de años. Y por más que por años a su lado permaneció, nunca más volvió a amarlo como antes. Mataba, para satisfacer ese deseo que nunca podría hacer realidad, el de matarlo a él. El de hacerlo pagar por cada lágrima derramada, por cada año a su lado, condenada eternamente a estar al lado de alguien que no la amaba.

Pero ahora hay frente a ella, tenia la vida de alguien que sabia amar, en sus manos. Era su decisión la que acabaría con aquel amor o lo perduraría por los años. Había tomado la vida de miles de hombres infieles y sus manos estaban manchadas de su sangre. Pero no tomaría la vida de alguien que no se lo merecía.

-Nunca acabaría con la vida de una probé victima del Conde-confeso y se desapareció entre los arboles.

Dimitri callo rendido al suelo, no comprendía porque querían hacerlo sufrir de esa manera. Porque dejarlo con vida, cuando le habían arrancado lo mas preciado de ella.

…

Mientras tanto en otra parte del bosque el Conde arrastraba a Rose hacia el castillo. Sin embargo esta logro zafar una de sus manos del agarre y con rapidez tomo la estaca escondida en su vestido y trato de apuñalarlo. El Conde no recibió el mínimo daño, pero Rose consiguió que la soltase.

-Yo no voy a dejarte poseerme ¡Nunca!- le grito y tomando la estaca la dirigió a su pecho.

-¡NO!- grito el Conde y levantando las manos retrocedió unos pasos- No hagas esto, por favor ya detente-le suplico

-No voy a convertirme en lo que tu eres, prefiero morir antes que cualquier cosa.-exclamo angustiada y aun manteniendo la estaca cerca de su pecho.

-¿Por qué haces esto? Detente por favor!- siguió suplicando y comenzó a buscar la mirada de esta.

-¡Porque yo no te amo!-le grito

Aquello rompió la cordura del Conde

-¡Basta!.- le ordeno, su voz resonó en todo el bosque y llamo la suficiente atención de rose como para que lo mirase a la cara.

Entonces fue cuando quedo perdida y sus brazos cayeron de lado, soltando la estaca al piso, y clavando sus ojos en el. El había usado la mayor compulsión en ella y ahora sin titubear se acerco a su cuello.

Sus colmillos se dirigieron al cuello delicado de esta, pero se detuvo centímetros antes de hacerle algún daño.

-¡No! –Exclamo asustado y se alejo de un salto de ella.-¿Cómo es que no puedo hacerlo cómo es que no puedo en verdad, cómo no quiebro ese cuello si ya es mío?.- se miraba las manos tratando de entender lo que sucedió.

Y entonces lo comprendió, no podría adueñarse de su vida, si no poseía su corazón. Y dirigió su mirada a Rose, que aun seguía petrificada en su lugar, con la vista perdida.

-¿Cómo quebrar ese cuello? Como habría de hacerlo, ¡si es algo tan bello!-y acercándose a ella comenzó a observarla adolorido.-¿Cómo a una flor tan pequeña he de quitar su néctar para que sea mi presa?-estirando su mano hacia el rostro de esta le acaricio la mejilla y sintió el calor de su piel-Es su dulzura la que ayer con mis besos desgarré.-y bajo sus caricias al cuello de esta y luego tomo con sus dos manos el rostro de esta y se acerco para poder susurrarle-¡Eres tú mi amada acaso puede ser... que hoy vuelva a verte y a querer poseerte y a saber que si lo hago perdida estás también!-apoyando su frente con la de ella suspiro. Sus manos ahora comenzaron a bajar por los abrazos de esta acariciándolos con delicadeza-¿Cómo enrojecer tu cuerpo? Para ser tu dueño y tenerte luego.-separo su frete de ella y se alejo un paso para observarla completa.-Y aunque un día lo hice así, fue mi esclava pero nunca fue mi amada pensó siempre en él.-dijo con sumo rencor al recordar la imagen de Arturo-¡Tú, como ella no serás! ¡Tú, jamás me engañarás, mi dulce Rose! ¡Conmigo reinarás!-y alejándose unos pasos mas la soltó.

Rose seguía con la vista perdida en la nada y el Conde comenzaba a retroceder sin sacarla vista de ella.

-Puedo ser un monstruo y sentir, lo que siento yo aquí... ¡Quiero ser niño! ¡Dormirme hoy en ti!- y se dio vuelta para apoyase sobre uno de los arboles lejos de ella.-¡Y en tus brazos descansar, que me puedas tu contar querida Rose... ¡Como es que sale el sol para tus ojos!-y dedicándole una ultima mirada exclamo-¡Rose, mi pequeña Rose!- dándose vuelta poso una de sus manos en su pecho y adolorido.

Comprendió así que si su amada no lo amaba, el no la obligaría, a la condena de unirse a el en la vida eterna. Sin embargo, sabia que Lucy habría ya acabado con la vida de Dimitri y entonces, desolada Rose volvería sola a sus brazos.

-¡No he de quebrarte ni tampoco condenarte, vuelve en ti pequeña niña y sé de nuevo tú. He esperado tantos siglos qué me importa un poco más para tenerte, a mí sola vendrás!- y de esa manera termino la compulsión y se adentro en el bosque. Dejando así a una confundida Rose.

La vista de Rose se nublo por unos minutos y supo así que había caído en las garras del Conde, sin tener posibilidad de escapar. Pero entonces, su vista volvió, y se encontró sola en el medio del bosque. No comprendía que había pasado, ni a donde había ido el Conde, pero enseguida su preocupación se torno alrededor del recuerdo de Dimitri. Lo tenía que encontrar, lo tenía que salvar, ya lo le importaba que fuera él.

_**Ella lo amaba y eso solo importaba.**_

….

En la taberna…

Abe le había ordenado a Sydney, conseguir un trasporte cuanto antes para dirigirse al centro de esquí. Por alguna extraña razón sabia que el que Belikov la hubiese ido a buscar, le aseguraba volverla e tenerla en sus brazos. Nunca le había caído bien Dimitri, menos sabiendo que el Romance con su hija había empezado, cuando esta aun estaba en el colegio y el era su maestro. Pero en el ultimo año había podido comprender, que aquel amor que poseían era tan verdadero como el que el había tenido con la madre de esta. Solamente que el que su hija poseía por ese hombre, rompía barreras que el nunca había roto por nadie, ni siquiera por Janine. Por eso sabia que Dimitri la traería a salvo, el moriría antes de perder a Rose. Sin embargo sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando alguien toco a su puerta y con bastante insistencia.

-¿Qué quieren ahora?-exclamo Abe enfadado y abrió la puerta para encontrase con Mikhail Tanner.

-Señor Mazur, se necesita de su presencia abajo, parece ser que algunas personas los escucharon en la iglesia y están aquí preguntando por el joven que se metió en el bosque. –explico cordialmente

Abe se vio sorprendió y bajo a la parte de bar seguido de este ultimo.

-¿Qué sucede aquí Nani?- le pregunto a la tabernera que se encontraba tratando de calmar a la muchedumbre que se encontraba en el bar.

-Señor, la gente esta inquieta, ellos dicen que escucharon al joven Adrian hablar sobre Dimitri entrando al bosque- le explico-¿es eso verdad?-le pregunto.

-Si…pero ¿porque se encuentran todos aquí por ese rumor?- dijo mirando a la muchedumbre reunida que hablaba del bosque y de vampiros.

-Ellos quieren ir en su búsqueda, rescatarlo de los monstruos que habitan ese lugar-le explico.- Se están preparando para ir allí-exclamo angustiada

De golpe los gritos de la muchedumbre se dejaron escuchar y la gente comenzó a marchar hacia el bosque.

-Tanner-lo llamo y este se condujo a su lado- Vamos, hay que detener a esta gente antes de que hagan locuras.

Así ambos hombre salieron de la taberna.

_**Espero la traiga rápido**_

…

En el bosque…

Dimitri trataba con ayuda del apoyo de algunos árboles volver al pueblo, antes de que oscureciese, no tenía mas ganas de ser cena de Strigoi. Tenia una gran cortadura en su estomago y dos mordidas en sus brazos. Estaba muy débil y sus reflejos no eran los mejores. Que el que esa Strigoi no lo matara, sin embargo, no lo salvaba de morir. Pero entonces sintió unos gritos y alguien llamándolo.

-¡Dimitri!- gritaba Eddie quien lo había estado buscando por horas en el bosque.- ¡Dimitri hay que volver, esta oscureciendo!-seguía gritando.

« Como si quisiese seguir aquí »pensó para si mismo y reunió fuerza- Eddie- grito

-¿Dimitri?¿Donde estas?- insistió el joven al oír su nombre y comenzó a buscar con mas entusiasmo.

-Aquí-volvió a gritar y se apoyo en un árbol la herida volvía a sángrale.

-¡Dimitri!-exclamo sorprendido Eddie cuando lo encontró en ese estado y pasando el brazo de este por su hombro lo ayudo a sostenerse.-Hay que ir….-sin embargo su voz se corto cuando la vio parada a lo lejos observándolos con lagrimas en sus ojos-Dimitri-le exclamo casi sin voz y le señalo lo que observaba.

-Roza-exclamo y sin poder creer lo que veía se aparto de la ayuda de Eddie y camino unos pasos en la dirección de esta.

Rose no podía creerlo, hay estaba el hombre que amaba, completamente destruido pero aun con vida. Por unos minutos se lo quedo observando emocionada, hasta que lo vio dirigirse a ella y quiso acortar toda distancia que podrían tener. Salió corriendo hacia sus brazos.

-Dimitri-grito y salto a sus brazos que la esperaban abierto.

-Roza…-susurro y con lo que tenia de fuerzas la estrujo contra su pecho, como si tuviera miedo a que se escapara de sus brazos.- ¿Qué haces aquí?-le susurro mientras se alejaba un poco y tomando entre sus manos el rostro de esta la observaba detenidamente.

-Vine a buscarte no pensé que vivirías, no pensé volverte a ver.-exclamo Rose entre sollozos.

Dimitri no pudo contenerse y acercándola, presiono sus labios contra los de ella. Fue un beso, que libero todo aquello que habían estado anhelando, deseando. Fue un beso voraz, como si fueran el único estanque de agua en medio del desierto. Como si los labios del otro, cesaran el hambre que sentían. Se separaron cuando necesitaron respirar, pero aun mantuvieron sus frentes juntas.

-¡El está aquí!-susurro Rose

-Ya lo sé. Pero tranquila tu debes estar.-la abrazo- Es poderoso, más algo hay más poderoso que él-le susurro.

_**¡Ese algo está en nosotros es el amor y la fe!**_

* * *

><p>….<p>

Espero les haya gustado las veo la prox bye ;)


End file.
